The Emerald Knight
by HeyMrJack
Summary: They say that The Emerald Knight is a legend, a fairytale. They say that he wore impenetrable green armor, and wielded a powerful sword that could cut through thousands of men and grimm in seconds- however, that is all a legend. The truth? The Emerald Knight is actually a sleeping soldier from another world, and he has now woken up to fight once more and this time, it's for Remnant
1. Chapter 1: Vale's Emerald Knight

_During the battles of The Great War  
There came only a simple man who fought for The Kingdom Of Vale  
He wore mighty green armor, and he was meaner than the most fearsome of Grimm  
In his hands, he held a powerful sword named Sigurd  
Some say he came from the stars, blessed by Gods  
Some say he was a blacksmith who rose up against Mantle's oppression  
Whatever the case…  
This man became Vale's Emerald Knight_

_**-Excerpt from "The History Of Vale: The Great War"**_

_Many Years Ago…._

_Vacuo  
The Great War_

King Ozman Dias of Vale watched the display on his horse, and the man couldn't help but be amazed by it all…

He watched as a warrior, clad in green armor charged through the desert storms with only a broadsword in his hands. He had no reinforcements, he was all alone, and yet he was fighting against the Knights Of Mantle, the enemy of Vale.

The two knights were prepared and brought their swords up, both accepted this green warrior's challenge, and both attempted to kill their foe.

Oz watched as the swords clashed against each other, the two Mantilian Knights tried so hard to kill their foe, but it was for naught.

The knight in green easily slayed them, he showed no mercy. He struck with his broadsword, slicing off one knight's arm, and then stabbing the other one.

The green warrior began fighting against even more knights, and he easily cut them down one by one. His skill was unmatched, he used the unorthodox and the orthodox.

The enemies he faced in these close quarters could not outwit him, and so they tried to use brute force, and yet no matter how many there were, the knight in green easily overpowered them with his own strength.

"If any of our riflemen can see him, shoot him!" screamed one knight before he was decapitated.

The warrior began moving, and suddenly his broadsword turned into a strange bullpup rifle with a scope attached on the top. It was almost like magic, but Oz knew otherwise. This was Mantle's concept which the warrior known as The Emerald Knight had stolen from them, the concept known as "Mecha Shift." This concept, despite being in a prototype stage, revolutionized weaponry, and with it, weapons could change and have completely new forms or they could simply have the properties of another weapon. This concept was key to making The Emerald Knight's weapon, the mighty sword known as Sigurd.

With great speed, The Emerald Knight crouched down and began picking off many of the riflemen who had managed to get a look at their target. Chills went down Oz's spine as he heard every burst of gunfire. The Mantilian Riflemen didn't even have a chance to take down their target as they swiftly dropped.

"When are you going to show?" Ozman asked nobody in particular. The man held onto the reigns of his horse tightly, he was prepared to go into battle, to end this long dreadful war.

Until finally, the person he had been waiting for soon appeared.

A man wearing the brilliant white armor of Mantle arrived into the sandstorm, however this armor was… different. It had many dents and it looked somewhat dirty, and it also had many red markings put onto it. If the armor had been painted black, Oz would have expected this man to be apart of the many cults which praised The Grimm.

But no, this man was no cultist, nor was he an ordinary knight, this man was The Commander Of The Mantilian Knights, Wulf Geats. This man was known for engaging The Emerald Knight on several occasions, whether it be indirectly or directly, there was no true victor between the two.

Ozman however, was promised that would change, and he knew that promise would be held true.

He looked to his small squad of men, who had been waiting for the order to finally enter the battle and as he looked at them… he gave the order.

"Come, my most loyal of soldiers! Wulf Geats has been drawn out, and with that we shall charge into the battlefield and aide The Master Chief!" he shouted.

Then, he further began accessing his powers, the powers that were gifted to him by _them_ and sent a wave of fire into the sky, this signal was for Queen Boudicca of Vacuo, who had promised to assist him.

"Our reinforcements shall come shortly, let us engage the enemy now!" King Ozman Dias of Vale cried.

And thus, they all charged into the battlefield. Swords and rifles were raised, targets were acquired, all that was left…

Was to win the battle.

Ozman easily slayed many of Mantle's knights. His horse, Mesekt had been killed and thus he was forced to fight on the ground.

He first avenged the death of his horse using his powers alone, sending many shards of ice into the rifleman that had shot his beloved mount, and then fought many of his knights with his saber.

Eventually, Queen Boudicca's forces had arrived. The deadly brutes of Vacuo made short work of The Mantilian forces who attempted to retreat, all that was left was…

The battle between Oz's friend, The Master Chief and Wulf Geats.

Their blades clashed. The mighty sword named Sigurd that Chief held within his hands clashed against the black sword named Hrunting.

_CLANG_

_CLANG_

_CLANG_

The two swung and swung, they both parried each other's swings, and sometimes one would gain the advantage, but then the other would suddenly gain the upper hand.

This lasted for a while, that was until The Master Chief performed the final strikes…

In an instant, The Emerald Knight dodged a swing and then brought his sword up as fast as he could, the force of the impact snapped Hrunting in half but before Geats could register this, The Master Chief swung his sword at the opponent, forcing him onto the ground!

The Master Chief then pointed Sigurd at his enemy's throat and simply said one thing,

"Yield,"

The battle was finished after that simple command was spoken, everyone knew it, and everyone knew what would be said next.

"I refuse! Kill me now, Emerald Knight! If you have any respect for me as a Knight Of Mantle, then you will slay me here and now so I may die honorably with my men!" cried Geats.

The desert field went silent… what would The Master Chief do next?

Even Ozman was curious about what would be done.

The Master Chief simply took Sigurd and… turned it into its rifle form, and placed it on his back.

"I do not let you go out of disrespect, however… King Dias is making a new world for all of us to live in. You, Wulf Geats despite being my enemy, are a good man. I have faced many who were dishonorable, and I have faced things worse than any demon you could possibly think of, but you, Wulf Geats are a man who should live." he stated. "I have killed enough people in my life… I'd like to finally rest, and put an end to it all." finished The Emerald Knight.

With that he stepped away. Everyone was surprised by this action, even Ozman himself was surprised.

However he was not angry nor disappointed with the choice of his friend.

Then…

The dream ended.

_Mistral Outskirts  
__Present Day_

Oscar Pine woke up from his slumber, the boy sweated profusely and then sighed. He questioned, what exactly did he witness? What did he dream of-

"_What you just experienced was one of my former lives... whenever I was The King Of Vale during The Great War." _Said Ozpin, the man who called himself the Wizard and resided within the mind of the young boy.

"What was that though? That battle, and that man!" Said Oscar, who was honestly surprised by everything he had just seen.

_"It was one of the final battles of The Great War, and the man that fought with me was known as The Master Chief, though to everyone else... he is The Emerald Knight, a legendary hero who slew Captain Wulf Geats of Mantle, and went onto bring peace and freedom to the four Kingdoms along with King Oz."_ The Wizard responded.

"But that man, he was Wulf Geats, right? The Knight didn't slay him!" Said Oscar.

"_Of course. History seems to have overlooked that tiny detail, though what they didn't seem to notice was that The Emerald Knight currently lives."_

"Lives? Like you? Is he a voice in the head of some other kid also?"

"_No, not like that... no, his tale is much different than mine. I will tell you it, and since you're up... you can go ahead and begin moving. We're not too far from Mistral,"_ Said Ozpin. Oscar sighed as he finally did get up, the young boy stretched his arms and let out a yawn, he turned and then began rolling up his sleeping bag.

"_The Emerald Knight is not his true name, as you heard earlier... I called him The Master Chief."_ said Ozpin. "_He came from a distant world, or universe and his ship crash landed here in Mistral, of all places. All he had was his armor, one companion, and his advanced weaponry."_

"Was his armor actually indestructible?" Asked Oscar.

"_No, that was just superstition made up by the common people, and later turned into a fairy tale. Historians actually believed that he could have potentially carried a shield with him perhaps, or his armor was actually constructed by Mantilian Blacksmith's who rebelled against their emperor, however, his armor was also part of that advanced technology that I mentioned earlier, and it had energy shields."_

"Energy shields? That technology wasn't even developed then, how is that possible?" questioned Oscar

"_It wasn't developed then in Remnant, but again... he came from somewhere else, he was an alien, but yet human like you and I." _said The Wizard. "_In fact, I'd say he was the best that humanity could ever have. In his home, he was a soldier called a SPARTAN, and after fighting in a long war against a terrifying threat, his ship would become damaged and float adrift in space." _said Ozpin. _"Eventually we would come across his ship, and he had been fending off The Mistralian Rangers, whose skills with the bow and with dust were no match against The Master Chief and his superior firepower, but also The Grimm."_

"The Mistralian Rangers? The guys who _perfected_ the art of hit and run tactics? How did he manage that?" asked Oscar.

Ozpin couldn't help but chuckle, "_It'd be easier if I show you,"_ he spoke.

With that, the small camp and everything around Oscar changed, and soon… he was brought into The Great War.

"_**Do? I think that's obvious, Chief. Make him a Squad Leader."**_

_The Great War  
__Mistral Outskirts_

King Dias stared at the sight, a large construct made of metal had landed into the ground, there were flames that were slowly being put out thanks to the rain, and there were the sounds of rapid gunfire... The King was in awe, how many marksmen were putting up a fight? There was no way that one single gunman could be doing this.

"Knights, to me! Let us support these warriors in combat, if we do not then the Grimm will overrun them, and if not them then surely the bastards of Mistral!" Cried Oz. His Knights all shouted,

"Sir, yes sir!" Then drew their swords.

"Riflemen, give us covering fire! With our luck, we'll wipe our foes out in one move!" Ordered The King. They all nodded and drew their rifles. Simple lever action rifles that worked well for ranged combat. The men all began charging, with King Oz at the front, his bright and shining sword in hand and his revolver in the other.

"It's King Dias and his men!" Shouted a Ranger.

"Dammit, we didn't expect this! Turn back, turn back now!" Shouted another. As Oz came closer and closer to the scene, his knights and riflemen quickly began attacking the enemies, but at the center of all this fighting... there was one man, a behemoth really, clad in the strangest green armor fighting many Mistralian Rangers, with nothing but some sort of weapon. It appeared to look like a rifle, but there was a strange pump under the weapon's barrel.

This behemoth simply kicked a ranger down and fired the weapon at him. He pumped the firearm and then aimed at another ranger who tried jumping onto the soldier but he simply shot him down as well. The King was shocked, how could a man take down two Mistralian Rangers, men who were known for being the most vicious of cutthroats down with ease? He was amazed by this performance! However, King Oz was worried. Eventually, this man would be overrun, and he would need to be saved. He urged his horse to go to the scene of the battle faster, and it obeyed him. The beautiful white stallion began galloping faster, and faster until Oz jumped off, and fired his revolver at two Rangers coming from behind the behemoth. The armored warrior turned, seeing the figure who fired the rounds and was about to fire until Oz landed onto the floor, sword, and revolver in his hands.

"Do not attack me, I am here to help you!" Shouted Oz, who shot another Ranger to the floor.

"Who are you?" Asked the warrior.

"I am King Ozman Dias of Vale, we are here to overthrow the tyrannical and oppressive Mistral King." said the King. He watched as the man quickly pulled out a silver pistol from his holster and fire, it wasn't aimed at him but instead at another Mistral Ranger.

"Call me Chief," He said. Ozman simply nodded, finally he used his sword and charged at a ranger coming from his left. Using the blade, he sent several slashes and then, when the man's aura was cut through he sliced the ranger's arm off. He dropped the knife and let out a scream of pain, which ended when Dias shot him square in the face.

"We have more enemies coming!" shouted The Chief.

"How do you know?" asked Dias

"There's a rada-"

"My liege! Grimm are coming from our 9 o'clock!" shouted one of Oz's knights.

"Damn! I didn't think they'd get here so soon!" Said Dias. He stared at the Chief, who wielded his powerful weapons, using them against the fleeing Mistralian Rangers, easily putting them down.

"What are Grimm?" asked Chief.

"Creatures that are hostile to all living beings, they feed off of negative energy... for example, this conflict is creating a lot of negativity, therefore? They're very attracted to it. They take all kinds of different shapes and forms, however, you can easily identify a creature of Grimm by their natural black and white colors, they also have bright red eyes and a red symbol somewhere on the body, though the first three are usually a good indicator." Ozman explained.

"Understood," said Chief.

In only a few short seconds later, a rifleman began shouting,

"Hellhounds! They're coming in waves!" He said.

"Shite! Swordsman, bring up your shields, riflemen, mark your targets and fire on my command!" said King Dias, who then turned to the Chief.

"Hellhounds are ferocious dogs, easy to kill but beware of the flames that they can breathe, and as well as their tails. Their tails are that of snakes, and if they bite you, well... you're done for, their poison can make a man drop to the floor dead." The King explained

"Do you have any other firearms? We may be here for a while," Dias finally asked, noticing that all Chief had were his two firearms, and he was sure that the pump action weapon and his pistol would be of no use.

"I do, but I want the swordsmen to stand back. How competent are your riflemen?" Chief questioned

"They're the best that Vale has to offer, Chief. I suppose you have a plan?" asked Dias.

The Master Chief nodded and went to explain his plan,

"I have heavy ordinance with me, I can use that to take down a majority of the horde while your riflemen can get rid of the stragglers."

"Understood, will you need covering fire?" asked Oz.

"No, focus on defending yourselves. I'll be out soon and my armor can easily handle whatever these Hellhounds can throw at me."

The Chief then put his primary weapon on his back and began running, drawing his pistol and fired at the oncoming horde of Hellhounds that were rushing to King Dias and his men as if they were like hungry animals, prepared to feast on their flesh.

"As soon as you get these disgusting mongrels in sight, shoot them down!" Ozman ordered his riflemen, then he stared at his swordsmen, whose shields were up and swords pointed at their foe.

"Stay on the defensive, if those dogs get you, you're going to be a dead man!" he told them.

Time had gone by, and the men had fended off the area as best as they could

Ozman stared at The Chief, who wielded a large double-barreled weapon, it looked odd, strange and honestly in his mind, a pile of bulky good looking junk. However, as soon as The Chief pulled the trigger, his views of the weapon changed.

A large explosive was launched from the first barrel and slammed straight into a horde of Hellhounds, they were quickly killed as soon as the explosive hit the first hound. He took aim once again at another horde, this time they were charging towards him, but he didn't seem to mind. The Chief simply took only a few steps back and fired once more. The horde's size dwindled, but it wasn't enough.

So, the large man simply dropped his explosive launcher and pulled out a large gray rifle with a drum underneath it. Ozman wondered how this man's weapons worked, they were so strange, but yet... they were so powerful.

He then watched as The Chief pulled the trigger and the weapon began firing bullets at a rapid speed, faster than any rifle, and hell, faster than any gatling guns that he'd ever witnessed.

_RAKATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_

Hellhounds fell over, their black fur and flesh were being torn apart by these powerful bullets that The Chief's large machine gun fired. The hounds of Grimm were falling one by one, they were like sheep to the slaughter. Oz stared and watched, each and every hound let out a loud yelp as they fell to the floor, and their bodies quickly began decaying.

Another horde tried to flank The Chief, but he simply pulled out two devices which Oz was easily able to recognize as fragmentation grenades, and threw them at the direction from where the horde was coming from, the scary part about it was, was the fact that the Chief's throw was one hundred percent accurate, the first grenade hit the face of a hound, and the loud crack of the hound's jaw breaking was heard among the men, despite the fact that the loud rifles were still being fired.

In a split second, The Chief turned around, his weapon of mass destruction was held tightly in his hands and as soon as the barrel met the two grenades and the hounds... he pulled the trigger once more.

_KATHOOM! KATHOOM!_

_RAKATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_

Two powerful explosions were heard, seen and felt all at once. Oz's eyes widened as he only saw The Chief move forward, the Hellhounds weren't even coming to King Oz and his men anymore, what little remained were rushing towards The Chief, but the large soldier simply cut them down with his powerful rifle, with each bullet that impacted them they dropped like flies. Oz and all of his men even witnessed The Chief grip a Hellhound by the throat, lift it up and then slam it to the ground. He stomped on its throat and fired a few rounds into it easily taking it down.

"By The Gods..." muttered a Knight.

"Is everyone OK?" Called out The Chief, the large drum that was attached underneath the rifle dropped to the dirt ground, and he simply put another drum inside the weapon, like it was no big deal. Like it was an average day for him.

"We've taken several casualties and we're running low on ammo. We need to retreat while we still can, come, Chief! We have a camp not too far from here, come with us, friend!" King Oz said as he walked towards The Chief, he stretched his arm out, lending the much larger soldier take it, but he did not. He only stared at King Oz and finally... he spoke,

"You don't know where I came from, you don't know who I really am, are you sure you could trust me, King Oz?" asked The Chief.

"Your name is Chief, and as far as I'm concerned, you became our friend as soon as you fought against Mistral with us," Ozman said.

"I would be honored if I could have a man with talents such as yours fight alongside my men and I." he continued.

"_That's nice and all, but... we'd like to know what we're getting into." _A feminine voice spoke, echoing through the Chief's helmet. The King drew his sword in an instant, prompting the Chief to stand back and pull out his sidearm, the same pistol he heard before.

"The voice of that damned witch! Do you serve her?" cried Ozman.

"Witch?" Asked Chief, as he finally pulled out something from his helmet, a chip of some sort. The chip lit up, and soon a beautiful blue woman was staring at Oz.

"I don't think I'm a witch, though many scientists believed that people in the Middle Ages would think of the technology we have nowadays to be in fact, witchcraft." She said. The startled king soon calmed down, and finally sheathed his sword, giving a sigh of relief.

"Apologies, you sounded... familiar, a woman I once knew. Though, that is a story for another day." Ozman said, then nodded.

"Yes, I will gladly explain everything to you at the camp. You will be fed there as well, and tomorrow if you wish to join us, we will be attacking the front gates of Mistral." he finally spoke.

_Mistral Outskirts  
__Present Day_

"So.. who was the woman?" asked Oscar.

_"Her name was Cortana, she was the Chief's artificial intelligence and companion, and probably the one person he held dear the most. She provided him with everything, whether it be simple intelligence or someone to talk to."_ Ozpin said.

"But she was a machine?" Asked the boy, still curious about The Chief's and Cortana's relationship.

"_In a way, she was both. The Master Chief did not explain much to me, but he said that she had a heart and could feel all kinds of emotions just like you and I." _Ozpin explained. Oscar simply nodded, finally understanding The Chief's ally.

"So, what happened after the war? You said The Emerald Knight or Chief still lives... right?" asked the boy.

_"Yes, I did... his ship, The Forward Unto Dawn, still had power inside of it. After we made the Mantilian Emperor surrender, as well as accomplish a few other things regarding Remnant's new government, The Master Chief told us that he wished to sleep, and asked for us to wake him only if his people were to find his ship, or should something catastrophic happen on Remnant. I agreed to request, and he went to sleep once more, and in order to better protect and hide the Chief, I used my magic to cast an illusion, making the remnants of The Dawn into that of a mountain."_ explained Ozpin.

Oscar continued to walk, and thought and thought and then finally... he spoke up.

"We should find The Emerald Knight,"

"_Pardon?"_ Asked Ozpin, genuinely surprised.

"Well… I saw everything that happened on TV and from everything you've told me about Salem… she's going to stop at nothing to get rid of us, and the rest of mankind. She already took down your home turf with no sweat, don't you think it'll be just as easy for her if she attacks Haven next?" asked the boy.

"We can still save this, all we have to do is reunite with Leonardo-" replied Ozpin, but Oscar shook his head.

"You said it yourself! She has a Fall Maiden under her control, a woman who wields all sorts of crazy magic!" he replied. "I know you want to respect The Knight's wishes, but… this is bad, Ozpin." said the boy.

The two reached a fork in the middle of the dirt road they walked across, and there was now only silence.

"_Take a left,"_ Ozpin finally, which confused Oscar, as he stared at a sign which said that the Kingdom Of Mistral was to the right.

"_If you take a left on this road, there you will find The Mountain where The Master Chief sleeps. I only hope that he doesn't push us away in these dire times..." _The Wizard said. Oscar smiled, the boy was happy that Ozpin was listening and even happier that he was going to be able to meet a legend, a legend like The Emerald Knight.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

"_Sigurd, named after the man who slew the fearsome dragon known as Fafnir on Earth, is the first Remnant-UNSC weapon constructed, and it will probably be the __**only**_ _one constructed. Thanks to The Mantilian Kingdom's mecha-shift technology which The Master Chief and I have "acquired", we have made by far the most powerful weapon that a footsoldier can have. A standard issue Valian Broadsword, constructed with the finest of steel has been combined with the Heavy Barrel variant of the BR55, the main weapon of all UNSC Marine personnel. The weapon has passed all stages of weapon testing, and we hope to include an M301 grenade launcher as well as extended magazine capability. The Master Chief also wishes to modify the sword's weight with gravity dust, we hope that it would be better for him to use in combat. Can't have a sword that's too light, right? _

_**-Database entry about the UNSC Mecha-Shift Hybrid weapon known as Sigurd logged by UNSC AI Cortana**_

_Four Months After The Great War  
__Forward Unto Dawn crash site_

King Oz stood inside The Forward Unto Dawn and was amazed by all of it, it had so much advanced technology and according to The Master Chief and Cortana, it was all achieved without dust... he was absolutely amazed by this, by him, by the weapons he wielded...

"So, is this where we part ways then?" Asked Oz. Chief simply gave no response, as he stared at a large pod. He took Sigurd, his weapon that he had crafted with his own hands during his second week on Remnant and turned it into it's rifle form, and then placed the weapon inside the pod. He had been silent throughout the entire trip, and Ozman wondered why he was even brought here. Out of respect, maybe? He was not sure.

"Yes," The Master Chief finally said, as he turned towards the King, his golden visor stared into the brown eyes of the man.

"Are you sure you do not wish to help me finish uniting Remnant? Chief, you and Cortana... you've been insurmountable to helping Vale, and could be to helping the people of this planet." The King pleaded, Chief turned and shook his head.

"My King," The Master Chief said, placing his hand on Oz's shoulder. "You don't need us, you probably won't at all after this. The people of Vale, no, the people of Remnant look up to _you_." he said. Oz's eyes widened at this.

"The Emerald Knight will be a legend, and nothing more. Forgotten, or my stories will be greatly exaggerated by many but you? You're a hero, and heroes are never forgotten." The Spartan II said.

"You're as much of a hero as I am, Chief." King Dias replied, however the Chief shook his head.

"I'm just a soldier, Ozman." He said, and then turned, preparing to enter his pod once more.

"I ask you only one more thing," The Master Chief said, "If another crisis happens on Remnant, whether it be another Great War, or if Salem were to ever come back, or if the UNSC ever does come here... wake me."

"Wake me when you need me," Chief finally said, and finally he stepped into the cryo-pod. The pod door slowly shut, a loud hiss was made as it closed and finally... John-117, The Master Chief finally went to sleep.

"Now that leaves me," A voice echoed throughout the ship. Oz smiled and stared at a computer console, where Cortana was inserted inside of.

"What will you do? Surely your... rampancy, was it? Surely that will eventually kill you," Said Oz. Cortana nodded.

"If the ship were still floating adrift, it would be the case. An AI is going to be needed to keep most of the ship running should it ever start floating adrift cause many things could happen, however, since the ship is on land there's no need to do anything. So, what I'll be doing is a sleep like The Chief's. I'll be placing myself under stasis, something that's done to any and all UNSC AI whether they be malfunctioning or if we're in a situation like this. My programming will be in a state like sleep and the effects of rampancy won't affect me, and I already have everything working out for Chief's cryosleep, so he'll be fine." the AI explained.

"You managed to get UNSC tech to work with dust?" asked Ozman.

"It took a while, but I managed to get it to work, Chief won't need me to really mess around with the pods unless if it's to wake him but... I don't see that happening anytime soon." Cortana said. The AI then stared at Oz, and to him she was staring into his soul…

"King Dias, The Chief is right... you won't need us anymore." she said. "You'll do just fine on your own, you were the most inspirational one. Sure, Chief was good on the battlefield, but every army needs a good leader."

"And Ozman? You were the best we ever came across, and that's saying something."

Ozman smiled at that remark and bent down, to be face to face with Cortana whose avatar smiled.

"Thank you, Cortana..." he said. "I guess I should say goodbye to you as well?" The King then asked.

"Yes, though I am going to need your help for the stasis process." She said, and soon a prompt came up on a computer near him.

"_THE MESSAGE DISPLAYED IS TO CONFIRM THAT YOU ARE PLACING UNSC AI CTN 0452-9 UNDER STASIS FOR THE FOLLOWING REASON(S)"_ It read. There was more text after that...

"_SHIP HAS CRASHED ON UNKNOWN PLANET AND CANNOT CONTACT UNSC FLEETCOM AND UNSC HIGHCOM"_ And finally...

"_YES" "NO"_

"Go ahead and press yes, once you do that you'll have to put in a password. The password is Sierra-117, all capitalized." The AI said. Oz did so, tapping on the green colored "YES" and the prompt for the password came up which he began typing at a slow pace due to his unfamiliarity with the new device.

"Hit enter?" He said.

"Yes," The AI said as Oz's finger then went to the "Enter" key.

"If you need to wake Chief, you're going to need to wake me up first... hope you can remember that password." She said with a smile.

"Of course I will... and thank you both," he said and turned his head towards the AI, with a soft smile.

"Thank you for helping me save Remnant," The King said.

"And thank you for making the Chief feel... human, again." she said.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"John wasn't… human, so to speak whenever the war was at its end. The people he fought and bled beside were gone, the few people he could call family were either dead or missing. Then that all changed when we crashed here." said Cortana. "You all took him in without a second thought, and where some soldiers within our ranks called The Master Chief a bullet hungry freak… your soldiers called him a hero, they offered to get drinks with him, they wanted to know the man and didn't see him as this super-soldier, and those very soldiers became Chief's _friends_." she stated and then smiled.

"So thank you, thank you for everything, King Ozman Dias." she said.

"Your welcome, Cortana..." he said, and finally… after one more sigh, he said his farewell to his friend.

"And goodbye," The King finally said, hitting the enter key. It was such a simple thing to do, yet it felt so... intense, as if it was a life or death scenario. Cortana's avatar simply flickered and vanished, replaced by a blue orb. The computer's prompt changed, and there was text that read,

"_UNSC AI CTN 0452-9 IS UNDER STASIS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO DISABLE THE STASIS PROTOCOL?" _and a yes or no prompt underneath it.

Ozman turned away and then looked at the Master Chief, who laid their asleep.

"You might not agree, but... you will _always _be a hero to me, John." King Dias spoke softly.

**The Emerald Knight**

_Mistral Outskirts  
__Present Day_

"How much farther?" Asked Oscar. The boy was tired, and he had done nothing but move throughout the trail and also avoid many Grimm, all small and large. He was thankful that he had Ozpin guiding him, if he wasn't well... he'd certainly be mincemeat, that's for sure.

"_Not much farther, you should be coming across the mountain..." _

"_Now,"_ Ozpin said after a mere second, and Oscar's eyes widened at the sheer size of it, the thing was huge!

"_That would be Mount Spartan, one of the largest mountains on Remnant. Nobody has attempted to climb it in about twenty long years due to the large quantities of Grimm that are nearby."_ The man explained and Oscar sighed, he was glad that they had managed to avoid those said quantities earlier.

"So, how do we do this?" The boy asked.

"_I'll be taking the wheel from here, so to speak." _Ozpin responded. Soon as the man spoke, Oscar lost all control of his body- it was if he was drugged or in a trance but no matter how hard the boy tried he could not move. Ozpin was now in control of his body.

The man then began moving his arms, as a means to feel somewhat comfortable within this form, and then began performing a few gestures. Golden energy surrounded the body of Oscar and he took a deep breath and proceeded to shout,

"Eralever snom et!"

A blast of energy hit the mountain and a few seconds later, a large hole opened within the mountain and Oscar suddenly got control of his body.

"_Now all that's left is to enter," _said Ozpin.

Oscar's eyes widened as he went inside _The Forward Unto Dawn_. The interior of this ship was large, and this was only a part of the full ship!

"_Amazing, isn't it?"_ asked Ozpin.

"Yeah... not even Atlesian airships are this big, it's crazy that something this big exists!" the boy said, with sheer excitement on his face.

"_The room is a good distance from here, however, I recommend you go ahead and explore. Get acquainted with the ship, its possible that we may stay here for a short time before leaving." _said the Wizard.

Oscar nodded and soon started exploring… and was amazed.

All around him were tons of consoles, all still lit up, all despite their age, looking as if they just came right out of a factory. The technology was completely different from Atlas's, and it amazed the young boy.

"_Impressive, is it not?"_ Asked Ozpin.

"It really is..." The boy responded as he continued walking, and as he walked he quickly saw a large open door and on the top the words "**VEHICLE BAY"** were read. His eyes widened, and he practically darted inside. While basic technology wasn't exactly something he was a huge fan of... vehicles on the other hand were something he enjoyed, he wasn't a mechanic by any means, but he did see many tractors and the like on his farm.

He stared at the bay, there were several vehicles, for starters his eyes widened at the sight of a tank and an odd vehicle which resembled a jeep of some sort, though there were no doors on it and there was a large chain gun turret on the back, another had another turret which had blue coloring attached to it and it was obviously not a chaingun, and then the third one which Oscar quickly realized had a turret that fired explosives of some sort.

"Wow..." He said as he walked through, he looked at everything in the bay, he saw more of the same funny looking jeeps from before, some with no turrets and ATV's. However, what made him smile was the sight of a large and powerful tank.

"He has tanks? Man, Mantle and Mistral had no chance against all of this did they?" Asked Oscar.

"_We never used any of the vehicles in the war, in fact not many were allowed to use all of this weaponry..." _Said Ozpin.

"Why though? Why didn't you use all of this?" Oscar asked.

"_That's a question for The Master Chief and Cortana," _The Wizard said.

Oscar exited the vehicle bay, and began walking further into the ship. There was not much to look at, only dark gray walls and a few bits of UNSC property on the floor. Nothing specific, broken laptops, gun magazines and the like. He also saw doors on his left and right, these were as noted by Ozpin, the quarters for crew members. All of whom were... not there. Oscar wondered if the people simply died, jumped ship, or maybe something else happened to them. After long minutes of walking, the boy turned to his left and saw a new room labeled as "**ARMORY"**

"_I suggest it's wise to go and meet The Master Chief first, we've wasted enough time as it is."_ Ozpin said.

"Alright, alright." Oscar said, disappointed that he couldn't look at all of the weapons that The Master Chief kept in storage and he became curious as to why Ozpin was suddenly urging him to move forward, it's not like a lot of time was being wasted but then again...

Master Chief and Cortana were his friends, old war buddies. Maybe deep down, he desperately wanted to see them again.

"_The cryobay is just a bit further from here,"_ He said. Oscar simply nodded and began walking faster towards his destination.

Oscar silently walked through the open doors to the room marked as "_CRYO BAY"._ There was nothing but the whirring of machinery heard, and at the very front Oscar was facing a large pod, it reminded the boy of a casket... To his right, he saw more of these same caskets, but they were covered with a large green flag, and on it was an emblem that made the boy curious, he walked towards the flag and closely inspected the emblem that was on it.

It was a white eagle with a golden star above it, and in it's left talon it held three arrows and on the right, a lightning bolt.

"Ozpin... what is this?" asked Oscar.

"_Those..."_ Ozpin said, then the man went silent. "_Those are the deceased members of Team Odyssey. They were soldiers all lead by The Master Chief, and these men died in combat."_ explained The Wizard.

"_Only one is alive, at least last time I checked he was still living anyway..."_ Ozpin said.

"Why are they buried here though?"

"_Because, The Master Chief demanded such. They were his men, and he saw them as his Spartan's. Therefore, he buried them here. These men were the only people who were allowed to have UNSC equipment, wearing UNSC armor and using the same weapons that The Chief would use."_ he explained. Oscar nodded and then went about the ship, and his body soon lost control of itself, Oscar was getting used to this feeling- the feeling of Ozpin taking control but he hated it when The Wizard did this without warning.

"_Apologies, I need to do this myself. It may make things... easier," _said Ozpin.

"_Could you at least warn me next time?"_ asked Oscar.

Ozpin didn't respond as he simply walked over towards the nearby console and stared at it... there was a bright blue holographic ball, this same little ball had been standing around for a full century, and as he looked down it appeared that this same prompt did that as well.

"_UNSC AI CTN 0452-9 IS UNDER STASIS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO DISABLE THE STASIS PROTOCOL?"_

Ozpin simply hit "YES" and there was a new prompt that showed.

"_PLEASE ENTER THE PASSWORD" _it read. Ozpin quickly typed in the password, carefully.

"Sierra One One Seven..." He said, making sure to hit the CAPS LOCK key as he did so.

"_PASSWORD CONFIRMED. ARE YOU SURE YOU WISH TO DISABLE STASIS PROTOCOL ON UNSC AI CTN 0452-9?" _It said, and another prompt was below it.

"_YES"_

"_NO"_

Ozpin instantly hit "YES" right when he saw it appear, and soon, the prompts all vanished and the bright blue ball vanished as well.

"_Did it work?"_ asked Oscar, and then suddenly a new hologram appeared of a naked blue woman with short darker blue hair, as well as several strange symbols which appeared on her body as she began getting up. She acted as if she had just woken up and got out of bed, she covered her mouth and yawned and then stretched her arms and legs.

"Man... I don't think i'll ever get this much sleep again." The woman said and Ozpin smiled at the sight.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Cortana." he greeted.

The AI quickly turned and stared at him, and appeared to be.. confused.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" She asked. Ozpin sighed, obviously frustrated about forgetting to tell her who he was and spoke,

"You told me to wake you in order to wake up The Master Chief, in case if I ever needed you again. Right after The Great War ended, and right after he learned about and fought Salem with me." He said.

The AI's eyes widened in shock and she soon stepped closer towards her former friend.

"Ozman?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me..." he replied.

"You know, I imagined you'd reincarnate but I imagined you'd be well..."

"An adult?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, exactly. An adult, and probably with a few soldiers behind you." the AI said.

"Sadly, that is no longer the case. Please, wake up The Master Chief." Ozpin pleaded.

"I need you both," He said. Cortana's eyes went from surprise to shock- it was clear that she was hoping that the reason she had been woken up was because the military she was created to serve had arrived to claim her and The Master Chief, and not to fight on Remnant once again.

The AI nodded and replied,

"On it,"

With that, she quickly vanished.

_Vacuo  
__The Great War_

_CLANG!_

The Master Chief fended off another blow from the Mantilian Knight known as Wulf Geats and swung back with a blow of his own, which had been fended off.

"Finally, Emerald Knight… it is so good to fight you in this battle! Can you feel it? The blood pumping in your veins, your mind trying to think one step ahead of the opponent?" cried the knight. "Surely, a foreigner who was sent from the stars such as yourself knows that feeling!"

Yes. The Master Chief did know that feeling.

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

The swords clashed against each other once more, The Master Chief and Wulf Geats' blows were equal in strength, but unlike The Master Chief…

Wulf Geats was using his aura, and The Master Chief was not.

It would be a matter of time before Geats would tire out, and The SPARTAN-II could finish this brutal battle.

Geats raised his sword and attempted to strike at The Master Chief's chest which he easily defended with Sigurd and then went onto thrust the broadsword in his direction.

_CLANG!_

The Knight Of Mantle parried and swung at The Chief's side.

_CLANG!_

The Master Chief defended the blow with Sigurd and stepped back and his armor's enhanced sensors began picking up the sound of… panting.

"_This is it, Chief. How are you going to end this?" _asked Cortana.

The Master Chief thought it over…

For many long brutal years, all he had ever done was kill.

He killed humans, and he killed aliens, and now he was back to killing humans and also the creatures of Grimm.

However, one question had lingered in his mind, a question that had been playing through his mind repeatedly.

"_Aren't you tired of all this killin?" asked Sergeant David Hatley of Fireteam Odyssey_

Honestly, The Master Chief knew nothing other _than_ war, but…

But he wanted to experience life without war, without killing.

Ozman Dias was trying to make a new world, a world where man wouldn't have to kill each other… where they could stamp out the evil that was The Grimm.

It was a childish dream, but it was one that The Master Chief couldn't help but believe in.

It was also a dream that he wanted everyone to live in, including Wulf Geats.

He was an honorable knight, and he knew that the next generations would need to learn from Mantle's best commander.

"I'm going to end this the right way, Cortana." The Master Chief finally replied and then looked at Wulf Geats.

"These next blows will be our last, Wulf Geats! Come! Let us end this battle," shouted the SPARTAN-II.

"_Chief?"_ asked Cortana.

The Knight took off his helmet and smiled, and The Master Chief stared at him… his face, covered in sweat, his gray hair was swept to the side and his red eyes bore into The Master Chief's visor.

"Yes! Let us end this fight!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and then charged at The Master Chief, his famous black sword in hand.

Minutes became seconds, and time soon slowed down for the SPARTAN-II as he started focusing his aura into his body.

Aura was something The Master Chief did not frequently use, he had no need for such a thing and used it only when it was necessary. He treated it as much as he treated military equipment to be frank, but when he used it…

It was because it was worth using, and this was one of those moments.

He watched as Geats charged and finally, when the knight came close… The Master Chief stepped to the side and grabbed Hrunting by the blade.

The Knight Of Mantle looked surprised by the action, but what surprised him even more was what happened next…

_CLANG!_

With all of his strength and aura, The Master Chief brought Sigurd down like a hammer onto a nail, and the black sword named Hrunting _shattered_. The aura of its wielder could no longer protect it, it was just a meager sword now, broken and discarded by it's attacker.

Then, The Master Chief swung Sigurd once more across Geats' chest plate and kicked him to the ground.

The man got up but was stopped by The Master Chief, who pointed Sigurd at his throat.

"Yield," said the SPARTAN-II.

Wulf's eyes widened and he glared at The Master Chief.

"I refuse! Kill me now, Emerald Knight! If you have any respect for me as a Knight Of Mantle, then you will slay me here and now so I may die honorably with my men!" cried Geats.

The field went silent.

"_Chief?" _the quiet voice of Cortana spoke up.

The Master Chief did not respond, instead he turned Sigurd into its Battle Rifle state and then placed the weapon against his back.

He let out a sigh and finally, spoke to Wulf Geats, he told him everything that had been on his mind throughout the fight.

"I do not let you go out of disrespect, however… King Dias is making a new world for all of us to live in. You, Wulf Geats despite being my enemy, are a good man. I have faced many who were dishonorable, and I have faced things worse than any demon you could possibly think of, but you, Wulf Geats are a man who should live." he stated. "I have killed enough people in my life… I'd like to finally rest, and put an end to it all." finished The Master Chief.

With that, he turned his back on the now broken Knight Commander Of Mantle, who started screaming at The Master Chief.

"Curse you, Emerald Knight!" he shouted. "I curse you, I curse you for as long as you live! May you see only Hell for the rest of eternity, may The Gods send you there for desecrating the honor of knights!" shouted Geats.

The Master Chief did not respond. Many had cursed him, however none of those curses ever affected him. He fought through them, them and everything else that came with those vile curses.

"_Are you sure this is what you want to do?" _asked Cortana.

"Yes… it is," replied The Master Chief.

That day, The Great War ended.

The Master Chief, commonly known as The Emerald Knight was hailed as a hero, and everyone wrote many stories about him and his beautiful sword known as Sigurd, the sword which smashed Hrunting.

Ozpin watched as the cryopod's door slowly opened up, revealing a man who looked as if he had been sleeping. He wore a black undersuit, but over that suit was bulky green armor that would have made Oscar's eyes widen if he were in control.

"_Is that him?"_ asked Oscar through the link he shared with Ozpin.

"Yes," Ozpin replied.

"_Why'd you call him The Emerald Knight again?" a_sked the boy.

"Because his armor was green and was a knight on the battlefields, why?"

"Well I mean... his armor looks sage, not emerald."

"It's emerald," said Ozpin.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Cortana, confused as to why Ozpin was speaking aloud.

"Ah yes, the boy who's body I inhabit... his name is Oscar Pine. Hold on, let me introduce you to him." said The Wizard, who in a matter of seconds allowed Oscar full control of his body.

"H-Hello!" Said Oscar, who was now stuttering. Here he was, meeting two legendary heroes.

"Hello, Oscar. I'm Cortana, and that over there is..."

"The Emerald Knight!" Cried the boy with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, also known as The Master Chief." she said. The boy looked over and was about to get closer, until Cortana held up her hand.

"It's best not to do that, The Chief has been asleep for a long while and maybe... slightly aggressive. Let me handle this, OK?" she asked.

"Right..." Oscar said, taking a few steps back.

"Chief?" she asked. There was no response, and her eyes widened. The AI obviously thought something bad had happened and so was Oscar until...

The Master Chief's body began twitching, and soon the SPARTAN II began moving his body calmly. He grabbed onto the cryopod, using the large device to help himself get out and he soon fell down onto his knees, coughing and gagging.

"Chief!" Cried Cortana, but the SPARTAN II simply raised his hand, as if saying he was just fine. He then got up, standing straight and tall and stared at Oscar and Cortana.

"It seems that the inhalant surfactant from the cryo pods are…" The Master Chief said as he took a deep breath. "Expired," he spoke, as if nothing had just happened then looked around and found his AI companion. "How long have we been out?" The Master Chief asked the AI.

"Well... I don't know how long to be honest." she said, and then turned to Oscar. "He might know, however." she said.

The Chief simply went over to the terminal, pressed a few keys and then Cortana's figure vanished and out came a chip from the terminal. The Master Chief held it in his hands for a few seconds and placed it in the back of his helmet.

"H-Hi! I'm Oscar Pine!" The boy said with a smile, still stuttering. The boy was in awe, The Master Chief was much taller than any normal man he'd ever seen and he was quite menacing. All he saw was that golden visor, nothing else. No hint or trace of emotion came from the man, he was cool as ice and was like a machine. It didn't take long for Oscar to lose control of his body, and Ozpin took control once more.

"Hello, Master Chief." greeted The Wizard.

"King Dias?" The Spartan II asked.

"It is indeed, not in my former body but... I am him, and I currently reside in this boy's body." he said.

"How long have we been out?" asked The Master Chief.

"For almost a full century," said Ozpin.

"_A full century?" _exclaimed Cortana, shocked.

"Yes, a century. You've been out for nearly one hundred years since the end of The Great War," Ozpin replied.

"What's happened? Have the UNSC arrived on Remnant?" asked The Master Chief.

"No, I wish that were the case but no, it's something much _much _worse than that..." Ozpin said and then, sighed. "It's Salem, John... she's back, and she's more powerful than ever, she's doing things covertly and quietly this time, and she's doing a good job at it. I can't stop her on my own, John, so please…"

"Please, help me stop Salem." pleaded Ozpin.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cerberus

"_I remember the day when we first found her… if I had to describe her, sir? She was the embodiment of fear itself. That woman could never be called human or faunus."  
_"_Do me a favor, sir? Tell his grace that I don't ever wanna go back there again. That place was worse than hell, and if you don't want to then I'll tell the King myself. Shit, I'd rather be executed than to go back into that pit again."_

_**-Corporal Hatley of Fireteam Odyssey when describing meeting CLASSIFIED to Valian War Minister Jonathan Hurley during CLASSIFIED OPERATION**_

_The Great War  
__**UNKNOWN LOCATION**_

"_Who... are you?_" A voice called out. The Master Chief raised Sigurd and began pointing the weapon at the darkness.

"_So strange, I have never seen a being such as yourself before._" The voice said.

"Cortana?" The Master Chief asked.

"_Right here, Chief... I don't know where this is coming from, the Wombat's aren't picking anything up, and the I've tried using every form of technology in an attempt to get through this... darkness and nothing's showing up. You're not even registering on the thermals."_ Said the AI.

"Reset my motion tracker, whoever this is, it sounds like they're close." Master Chief responded.

His motion tracker flickered for a moment, disappeared and then came back. There was nothing but a simple yellow dot.

"_Be on your toes, Chief... I don't like this,"_ The AI responded. Chief simply held Sigurd tightly, and carefully checked his surroundings, whatever was going on... he didn't like it. He remembered the conversation he had with Dias, of how there was an immortal witch known as Salem growing more and more powerful thanks to this war. While she wasn't a "priority target" she was causing damage, and Chief had been ordered to stop it.

"_I've never seen such a man before, no... you were what came with that meteorite. Except it wasn't a meteorite at all, was it?_" Asked the voice once more. It sounded feminine, almost like Cortana... he could see why Dias had jumped upon hearing the AI's voice.

"_You don't think Halsey had some evil twin sister, did you?"_ His AI companion joked. His weapon continued swaying left and right, and the super soldier proceeded to carefully walk into this dark fog. The SPARTAN II slowed his breathing, and took very slow steps. He was in unknown territory now, not even Dias knew the full layout of her headquarters.

"_Why do you fight for him? Do you not know what he is capable of?_" She asked. The Master Chief aimed through Sigurd's scope and finally activated his night vision, he would need it for this deep dark fog...

"_He is a liar. He will have you killed, all for nothing, soldier. Do you not understand?_" This mysterious voice asked. She continued, her voice echoed throughout the dark scenery louder and louder.

"_He is nothing more than a traitorous snake, this man betrayed me and he will betray you as well!_" She shouted. Soon, hundreds if not thousands of Beowulves howled into the moon. The Master Chief simply kept his weapon raised, his motion trackers then began filling up with red dots, enemies were surrounding him!

"Chief..." Chief's AI companion spoke, her voice indicated that she was very worried about the situation they were in, but The Master Chief showed no emotion as he prepared his next action. All he did was turn Sigurd into it's large broadsword state and charged at the enemies.

_**The Emerald Knight**_

_Present Day  
Mistral Outskirts  
__Forward Unto Dawn Crash Site_

The Master Chief pondered over Dias's words... Salem was back. The witch that had made his time on Remnant a living hell, the witch that made all of Dias's lives an eternal living hell. Not only that... he had a promise to keep.

"_Please, Chief... kill that monster. She's no woman, she's a damned monster! Promise me, you'll kill her!" _The voice of a long deceased squadmate cried.

There was one thing that The Master Chief did, if he made a promise... he would keep it until the day he died.

"So, what shall we do, John?" Asked Cortana. The Master Chief looked down at Dias, the handsome and powerful man was now in the body of a weak and defenseless farmboy...

There was no army at his disposal, not with the formation of the huntsmen academies, and this boy had to come here alone with Dias guiding him. It was blatantly obvious that the man was desperate, that he was out of every single other option.

"We will fight with you," The Master Chief said.

"You will?" Asked the former, with a smile fighting to try and appear on the boy's face.

"Yes, my king. We will fight with you, to kill Salem." Said The Chief.

"Thank you!" Cried Dias, a wide smile soon appeared and The Spartan II couldn't help but smile as well...

He was with friends again, after all.

Time went by, and Dias had allowed Oscar full control of his body. The young boy watched as The Master Chief was preparing for their departure. The green giant had taken one of the strange cars, Warthogs he called them and began putting all kinds of equipment and weapons in the back.

"So, why aren't we taking the ones with the turrets on the back? Surely they'd be useful for fending off Grimm." Asked Oscar.

"_While vehicles appear to be a thing on Remnant now... I don't think that many of them have a machine gun or a gauss turret on the back. We would be attracting unwanted attention,"_ Said Cortana. The boy responded with a simple "Oh," and watched as Chief loaded more and more weapons and munitions into the back of the vehicle.

"Oscar, where exactly does Dias want us to go? I need a location," The Master Chief asked.

"He said... some bar in Mistral, any bar would do. Apparently we have to find someone named Qrow,"

"Understood," Said The Chief, who finally finished loading up the Warthog by putting a large double barreled weapon in the back.

"Do you know how to defend yourself?" Asked The Master Chief.

"Uh.. sorta, I've only really dealt with small Grimm before." Said the farmboy. The Master Chief then took a weapon from the Warthog, a small pistol and walked towards Oscar.

"This is an M6C Magnum, it's a reliable pistol which should help you if we come across any hostiles." The Master Chief said.

"Thank you," The boy simply said but The Chief wasn't done yet. The armored soldier got onto his knees and took the boy's hands, showing him how to hold the pistol.

"Your right hand will go here, and the left... goes down here," He instructed, moving his right hand towards the grip and he moved the left hand under it.

"Arms straight out," Said The Chief. Oscar did just that, straightening his arms and held onto the weapon tightly as he could.

"Don't hold onto it too tightly, but also don't loosen your grip too much. Understand?" Asked the soldier.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Said the farmboy, who started readjusting his grip on the firearm.

"Don't be nervous, the weapon won't bite back." Said the super-soldier. Oscar only nodded and took a deep breath and then...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The Master Chief was surprised. Either Dias's muscle memory was slowly leaking into the boy or, he was just a natural. The boy appeared to not be affected by the M6C's recoil at all, which He gave a complimentary pat on the back to Oscar, who seemed shocked by it.

"You did good," He said as the Spartan began walking off to find something, something for the boy to shoot at. If the former was true and Oscar was slowly obtaining Dias's muscle memory, then surely he would have the deceased king's incredible marksmanship.

"Now, we'll give you something to shoot at."

The Master Chief grabbed three traffic cones that laid around in the _Dawn's _vehicle bay and placed them on a Scorpion, as to give them something to stand on.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Oscar.

"I'm sure," Said The Master Chief.

"Shoot those three targets, after I get a good gauge on how you handle the magnum we'll leave."

Oscar nodded and swallowed hard, the boy was still nervous, but maybe that would be good for him...

"Begin," Ordered The Spartan II.

_BANG!_

The bullet whizzed by and hit the tank instead of the cone, and the boy tried again.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Click click click..._

The Master Chief saw what happened. Only one of the cones had been shot and fell, and it was blatantly obvious that Oscar was nervous and had never held a firearm before. The soldier took a magazine for the M6C and went over to the boy, and began trying to channel his inner drill instructor...

"Relax yourself," The Chief said, getting onto eye level with the boy.

"You're nervous still, don't be." He continued.

The boy was finally relaxed after a few deep breaths, and then Chief went onto the next thing that he believed the boy needed to learn.

"Always keep a track of your ammunition, you don't have unlimited ammo. You need to make every shot count, understand?"

"Yessir," Oscar said and The Master Chief gave the boy the M6C magazine. He took it, giving a "thank you," in response and the soldier showed the boy how to release the empty magazine and put a new one in.

"Now, try again." Ordered The Emerald Knight. The boy took aim and instantly after aiming, he pulled the trigger.

_BANG BANG!_

Both cones dropped in quick succession, and The Master Chief was amazed. This was obviously Dias's marksmanship and muscle memory coming into play.

"Very good," Said The Chief.

"_To think that Dias's muscle memory went into the boy so quickly..." _Cortana remarked.

"Eventually, we'll train further. Dias and I will teach you how to use more than just pistols. You will learn how to use rifles, explosives, and swords." Said Master Chief.

"Really?" Oscar asked, the boy appeared to be somewhat excited.

"Yes," The Spartan only said.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"Wh-What's that?" Asked Oscar, the farmboy was quickly worried. The ground was suddenly rumbling, as if Remnant were shaking.

"Cortana, check the external cameras." Ordered The Master Chief, who went to grab Sigurd and his M6D.

"_We have incoming hostiles, one of which is a Cerberus, Chief."_ Spoke Cortana. Chief only nodded, taking two fragmentation grenades with him and looked out in the opening.

"Hide here, The Dawn's internal security systems will protect you from The Grimm. I'll take care of the hostiles."

"But, Chief! That's a _Cerberus _out there!" Oscar cried.

The Master Chief ignored the boy, turning Sigurd into it's rifle form. He liked the feeling of holding the weapon in this state, it surprisingly weighed a bit more than the normal BR55, but it just felt _right _in his hands. He would never trade this for any weapon, it would be the one weapon he could never give up.

He raised the weapon, barrel aiming at the now revealed opening of _The Forward Unto Dawn_ and stepped outside.

The Master Chief wasn't surprised at what he saw. In front of him, he saw a large dog like creature, this creature was almost as large as a Nevermore or a Goliath. It had three black heads with white skeleton like plating and red eyes filled with fury. It lowered it's head, staring at The Master Chief, as if it were trying to communicate with him.

"_So you awake again," _A familiar voice said.

"Salem," Spoke The Master Chief. He knew what was going on, just like in their first encounter, Salem was speaking to him through the Grimm she controlled.

"_I kept this hound here for years, making sure you were to never be awoken by that fool of a King, though it appears that I haven't been doing as good of a job as I had hoped in keeping you asleep, Spartan." _She said.

"It appears not," The Master Chief replied.

"_Your King has been slain. All that you have fought for is lost, join me and you will be spared. You will find a new beginning in my new world." _Demanded The Leader Of Grimm.

"That's not going to happen," The soldier said sternly. His intent was clear, he was going to make sure he killed Salem, no matter what.

"_Hm... that's very disappointing. Very well then, Spartan. I had hoped by not destroying your craft and by slaying the former King Dias, you would have joined me. I see that you spit on my act of mercy, and for that... you will __**die**__."_ Spoke Salem in a venomous tone.

The Cerberus gave into it's instincts and let out a powerful roar of anger and slammed it's paw down onto The Chief, who rolled over and began firing his BR55.

_BRAT-BRAT-BRAT! BRAT-BRAT-BRAT!_

Master Chief took off at a running start, firing his battle rifle at the large grimm. It wasn't doing any real damage, but it sure as hell was pestering the Grimm.

He needed to keep the Cerberus away from The Dawn, he needed to keep Oscar and the ship safe from any potential harm.

The Spartan II was now behind the large canine and toggled the battle rifle to full auto.

_RAKATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_

The beast let out another mighty roar, it's body turned and the left head began blasting a wave of fire at The Master Chief, who rolled over and dodged the scorching flames. He took aim and began firing once more, the bullets again, didn't do much damage but The Spartan II didn't care. They were doing their job in getting the grimm's attention. The beast, now realizing that it's first offensive tactic was ineffective against the swift soldier, went onto to it's next tactic.

The right head glared at Chief and soon let out a roar, and as it roared a large cloud of smog filled trhe air and covered The Spartan II.

"_Seems like he's trying to poison us,"_ Said Cortana.

"_Too bad this stuff doesn't work on you,"_ The AI continued, as she quickly began activating the rest of the MJOLNIR MARK VI's safety features, Chief simply took a few breaths, breathing in the smog, only for it to be purified air. The next thing The Spartan II did was activate his thermal vision, and soon he was seeing through the creature's smog and staring right at the Cerberus in front of him who looked like it was smiling.

The Master Chief's HUD began lighting up, and there were several red marks on the Cerberus. Several on it's legs, as well as a couple on it's three tails.

"To think you've been busy all these years," Spoke The Master Chief.

"_I had the MARK VI's nanomachines upgrade your suit, the suit should assist you better in quickly eliminating Grimm. I've taken notice of all known weak points and put them into your suit's targeting systems." _The AI responded.

"Anything else I should be aware of?" Asked the super soldier.

"_Now, now, Chief. A girl's gotta have some secrets."_ Replied the AI. Chief couldn't help but smile, this was like old times...

The rumbling of the earth underneath The Master Chief brought him back to reality, The Cerberus, believing that it's prey was blinded and fallen ill due to the smog was going to land it's lethal blow, however...

The Master Chief knew where it was coming from, and he was as strong as ever. In an instant, he turned Sigurd from it's rifle state into it's sword form, then The Emerald Knight took a step to the left and prepared to swing.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

The Cerberus was coming closer and closer and when it got close enough... The Master Chief sent a powerful slash at one of the weakpoints of the Cerberus, it's leg.

It let out a cry of pain and fell onto the ground with a loud thud! But The Master Chief knew it wasn't going to stay down forever. The Spartan II ran out of the disgusting smog, Sigurd in hand and he charged at the Cerberus which had fell onto the ground, attempting to get up. Though, it could tell that if it's prey got any closer, it would be killed. Thus, the creature sent a wave of fire at the SPARATN II who rolled over and dodged. This time however, the third head finally reacted, and it threw up a large quantity of black sludge targeted at The Chief. The Spartan II took a step back, the sludge fell onto the floor and his eyes widened with shock. He had seen this stuff before, back in Salem's territory...

"Chief, he's-"

Chief already knew what was happening, as two Hellhounds somehow appeared from the sludge. They took two steps before shaking themselves off, like a dog attempting to dry itself after being wet. The two Hellhounds looked calm at first, then as they stared at The Master Chief, they began growling and both of them charged at the Spartan. Chief took a step back and his reflexes kicked in, in an instant he took one of his frag grenades, taking the pin out and threw it at the head of one of the Hellhounds that tried to target him. A loud crack was heard, the skull of the Hellhound shattered upon being hit by the explosive, and soon...

_BOOM!_

It let out an explosion, shrapnel went everywhere and easily killed the two canine Grimm, while at the same time, inflicting damage which was absorbed by The Master Chief's energy shields. The Spartan II warrior continued his charge, but as he did, The Cerberus's right head stared at it's injured leg and began vomiting the black sludge which poured onto it's leg and began healing itself. The large canine soon got up, and all three heads looked into the sky and began letting out a terrifying monstrous howl.

Oscar watched as The Master Chief fought the mighty Cerberus. He was amazed, he had seen huntsmen fight powerful Grimm in the news and on internet videos but to see it in real life, and to see the famed Emerald Knight fighting, it was all astounding.

"_Not like how the media portrays it to be, is it?" _Asked Ozpin.

"No... not at all." Responded the boy.

He watched as The Cerberus fell against The Chief's sword, falling over. He watched as it managed to spawn in two Hellhounds and heal itself, it was all terrifying but nothing, nothing would _ever _terrify Oscar more than the next action...

_GUHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!_

There was a brief moment of silence, but it didn't take long for Oscar to realize what the Cerberus did. It was calling for help, it knew that The Master Chief was a foe that would kill it no matter how hard it fought. Soon, Oscar could feel the metal shaking beneath his feet. These weren't just simple packs of Hellhounds the Cerberus was calling, no, it was calling a full stampede.

"We have to help him!" Shouted Oscar.

"_If we go in without a plan, we'll both be killed." _Said Ozpin rather calmly. Oscar groaned, of course he knew that, he wasn't stupid! The boy looked around, trying to think of anything that could provide The Master Chief with some sort of aid, and he soon found it...

He stared at one of the Warthogs with turrets on the back and smiled.

"Ozpin, which Warthog is which?" Asked the boy.

"_Should I be worried about what you have in mind?" _Asked the wizard. There was a moment of awkward silence, and the farmboy sighed and finally, responded.

"Maybe,"

The Master Chief was surprised that this Cerberus had produced so many Hellhounds while he was asleep. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all an entire century had went by but at the same time... he still was surprised. He took a look at his HUD. He was good on ammo for Sigurd and his M6D, however... he noticed he had one frag grenade left and also had a plasma grenade.

That one surprised him, a plasma grenade? He wasn't aware he had picked one up. Maybe it was something he forgot to drop before he went to cryosleep. Whatever the case, he hoped it still worked.

"_Any ideas, Chief?" _Asked Cortana.

The Master Chief only looked at the Cerberus's right head and grabbed his plasma grenade.

"_You really think you can stick it?"_ The AI questioned, finally having a good idea on what he was going to do.

"I know that I can stick it,"

"_Wanna make a bet on it then?"_ Asked the AI.

"You're on," Said The Chief.


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

"_The Cerberus? Yeah, I saw those before. Big ol' dogs, gigantic actually. Used to, we had to waste a shitton of mortars just to kill one of those big mutts, they were that huge. Crazy how Hellhounds can grow into those huge mother-fuckers..."_

"_What changed? Oh, well… The Emerald Knight joined The Valian Army. I think you had a good idea what happened to them then, right?"_

_**-Unknown soldier when interviewed about the types of Grimm encountered during The Great War.**_

_Present Day  
__Mistral Outskirts_

_**RAKATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!**_

Chief began firing Sigurd, the battle rifle's firing mode was toggled to automatic and even then it wasn't enough against the charge of Hellhounds. The ferocious dogs were coming in by the dozens, and The Spartan II was going to need a new plan of attack. These Hellhounds were preventing the super-soldier from moving forward, and that needed to change.

"Cortana? Ideas?" asked The Emerald Knight.

"_Yeah, I got one, just hold on!"_ his companion responded. The Master Chief grabbed the snout of one hound and threw it at its brethren. He proceeded to kick another in the face, instantly killing it and continued firing his battle rifle. The sound of gunfire was heard over the howling and whining of the hungry Grimm, all running too their prey, hoping to chomp down on his flesh.

_Ding..._

The sound of Chief's HUD lightning up was heard and soon a NAV marker was placed on it. What was strange was that it was on the hull of _The Dawn_.

"Cortana?" asked Chief.

"Trust me, Chief. I'll guide you," she responded. Chief turned and holstered Sigurd and proceeded to run towards the ship, as soon as he put his foot on the hull his mag boots swiftly attached himself to the ship. He began running up farther and farther and then, the NAV point changed and it appeared at the center of The Grimm. The Master Chief jumped at them, but his descent surprisingly slowed down heavily.

"I've taken the pleasure of upgrading your suit's EVA thrusters, you should be able to use them a lot more effectively in combat," informed the AI. The Master Chief understood and began shooting at the Hellhounds with Sigurd, but at the same time a thought came into his mind... when wearing The MJOLNIR Mark VI, The Master Chief was over nine hundred pounds. He knew what kind of damage that could do if he were to say, crash down onto something or someone. Cortana knew exactly what Chief wanted and sent more power to the Mark VI's thrusters and in an instant The Emerald Knight became a missile, crashing down onto the dogs of hell with ease and killing several of them on impact. He turned Sigurd into its sword form and swung wide with the weapon at more incoming Hellhounds, the blade cut through their flesh, beheading them. The SPARTAN II started to charge at The Cerberus in front of him, however, he was drawn back by more Hellhounds charging at him.

He stood still, preparing his sword for more Hellhound until he began hearing an all too familiar noise...

_Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

The Master Chief turned and saw Oscar in a Warthog. The boy ran over three Hellhounds while Chief managed to kill the rest.

"I told you to stay inside!" barked The Chief. Oscar smiled, and John realized that this was Dias, not Oscar.

"Oscar had a brilliant idea to assist you, I agreed with it." said the former king. "We'll give you some covering fire, while you take care of that Cerberus!" The former king said. The Spartan II nodded, he wasn't going to argue with Dias on this. The Master Chief acted as distraction for only a few moments, hacking away at the few Hellhounds that charged at him with ease. It didn't last long, as Oscar or Dias was now on the turret and started firing away at the few Hellhounds.

The Cerberus glared and growled at the two, then let out another monstrous roar.

"More Hellhounds!" cried The Chief.

"I have them in sight," Dias calmly said and began firing the machine turret. Chief on the other hand, charged directly at The Cerberus, Sigurd in hand. He cut down any Hellhound that was foolish enough to even dare get close to The Spartan II, the rest of them however were being slaughtered by turret fire from the warthog.

John got close to The Cerberus and swung wide with his sword, cutting the beast's leg! Black mist oozed out of it like blood and the three headed dog roared in pain. It attempted to strike back at Chief with its tail but he avoided the beast's attack and cut its tail completely off!

_**GUHROOOWWWWWWWWW!**_

It let out an even more pained cry, and it was now starting to become more and more weakened. The Master Chief stared at his HUD, he still had that plasma grenade. He sheathed Sigurd and drew only his combat knife and the plasma grenade and began climbing on top of The Cerberus as if it were a mountain, his knife acting like an ice pick. He stabbed it into the side of the beast and climbed on top of the creature. The Grimm attempted to shake The Chief off but that did no good as The Spartan II simply stabbed his knife into its back. It let out another roar of pain, which called upon more Hellhounds. All of which were attempting to get at The Chief, blasting balls of fire at the SPARTAN II who used The Cerberus's body as a shield.

"_Enjoying your new ride?" _asked Cortana.

"Not really," Chief replied. The Spartan II then jumped off of The Cerberus, and activated his EVA thrusters. He stayed in the air for only a few moments and then crashed upon the beast as if he were a meteor from space.

The beast fell to the ground, and Chief could hear the bones in its back cracking and snapping, breaking apart just by his actions. The beast attempted to heal whatever it could with its third head, but The Spartan II pulled out the plasma grenade and activated it, it made a high pitched noise, signifying that it was activated. Once he was sure it was active, he slammed the explosive into the Cerberus's head of healing and jumped off of the beast, performing a somersault as he landed and drawing Sigurd, and started cutting down the other Hellhounds that charged at Dias. He swung his blade several times, cutting down hound after hound while the former king simply tore them apart with the Warthog's machine turret.

"We're getting overwhelmed!" screamed Oscar, now no longer under the control of Dias. The Master Chief wasn't surprised that this was happening, without a pack leader, The Hellhounds were furious. Out of control. He jumped on The Warthog and grabbed Oscar and jumped off of it, carrying the boy in his arms.

"We're leaving," The Spartan II calmly said. "Cortana, activate _The Dawn's_ defenses. _All_, of her defenses. We're scuttling this place," he ordered.

"_Understood,"_ the AI responded.

The Master Chief put Oscar down as soon as they reached _The Dawn _and got into the Warthog that The Emerald Knight had prepared for the two. The boy got into the passenger seat and Chief slammed his foot down on the gas petal, the vehicle took off rather quickly and began driving off from the area.

"What uh... defenses does this thing have?" asked Oscar.

"_Other than anti-personnel turrets used to get rid of boarders? It once had a MAC cannon, though that's... well, destroyed, other than that we have Archer missiles as well as several point defense guns."_ Cortana explained.

"Wait a second, missiles?" cried Oscar.

"They'll be useful in wiping out The Grimm, all we need to use is one and we can take out a huge majority of them. The point defense turrets will be able to get rid of any stragglers and the anti-personnel turrets will be able to get rid of any that somehow get into the ship." explained The Master Chief.

"_Good thing that I managed to alter _The Dawn _a little right?"_ asked Cortana. "_I was able to make sure that the Archer missiles could be fired from a different console remotely, and I'm glad I did that." _The AI said.

As soon as the warthog got out of the area, the earth began rumbling and sounds of explosions were heard. Oscar covered his ears from how loud they were while The Chief didn't react at all.

"_You don't think anyone saw that, did you?"_ asked Cortana.

"Probably not," The Chief said as he continued driving.

The two had been on the drive for what felt like hours, there was no radio playing and Chief had inserted Cortana's chip into the warthog, allowing her to better communicate with everyone without being inside of her friend's helmet as well as making sure the old Warthog they were in had no problems. Everything was completely silent, until finally... The Master Chief looked at Oscar and began speaking,

"Oscar, do you think you can bring me up to speed on everything that's happened? Dias didn't say much about what's happened while we were all out." he asked. "Cortana can bring me up to speed about everything that's gone on throughout time, but I'm going to need you to inform me _exactly _what happened that forced Dias to wake me up."

"Right... that's... kind of a long story, and to be honest he hasn't said much. He said he'd explain to me every little detail while we were on our way to Mistral, but, I witnessed one of his past lives fighting alongside you and asked about it and we kinda just..."

"Came to the conclusion you should be woken up," the boy finished, nervously chuckling.

"Understood," The Master Chief replied, "But that still doesn't answer my question," he said.

"In... Dias's previous life, he was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the four academies that train the people who eventually become Huntsmen." Oscar spoke and continued explaining the situation,

"From what Dias told me, a woman named Cinder Fall had stolen the powers of the previous Fall Maiden and sneaked into Beacon with two others and they orchestrated an attack which had the academy in tatters." he spoke.

The Master Chief turned his head a little bit towards Oscar, his golden visor stared right into the boy's nervous eyes.

"She stole the powers of the previous maiden?" asked the super-soldier in shock. "How the _hell_ did she do that?" Chief questioned.

"Dias... doesn't know," Oscar responded. The Master Chief said nothing, only focusing on the road and finally, Cortana spoke up,

"This is bad, Chief. Not only did we fail in stopping Salem but she's gotten stronger... she never was able to pull something off like that during The War," she said.

"Because there was no way she could have," Chief said. He had said it like a fact, like he knew her every move... "The war was fought between man and man, as well as man and grimm. The only times when The Grimm had the upper hand was right after a battle, when the soldiers who won their previous battle were weak and tired, but back then, Salem only had The Grimm. She never had any helping hands from the faunus or humanity. Only The Grimm, but now, she has _human_ allies and its changed the entire playing field." explained The Spartan II.

"Exactly," said Dias who now took over Oscar's body once more. "Things have been... rather chaotic for me, and I suspect I have a traitor in my group." He said.

"Judging by everything I'm seeing so far... yes, it appears this General Ironwood isn't exactly the loyal soldier he appears to be." Cortana said, appearing from her chip. "Though, I can't say I'm surprised since Atlas appears to be some offshoot from Mantle." the AI said.

"Cortana?" asked Chief. The AI turned to her friend and nodded.

"While you've been driving, I've not only been giving myself a couple of history lessons but I've also been catching up on Remnant's latest news." she said and turned back to Dias. "Any idea on how we can take care of this General Ironwood?"

"Ironwood is not the traitor, Cortana. His machines were taken over, how that would be the case... I don't know, but I know very well that he did _not_ order them to turn on us." The Wizard clarified. "I believe the traitor in our midst is L-"

"Leonardo Lionheart, I assume then? After all, this Cinder Fall said that she and her team came from Haven Academy which is located in Mistral." the AI responded.

"Yes, Leonardo... I believe its possible he let Cinder and her team sneak into Beacon, but there's also the fact that he hasn't reported to me in months and has gone silent. He hasn't even bothered searching for the missing Spring Maiden." Dias said.

"The Spring Maiden is missing?" Cortana asked. Dias only nodded and there was another moment of silence, and Cortana finally sighed. "How did you live without us, Ozman?" she asked.

"Things were comfortable at first. After your little 'battle' with Salem, she wound up silent for a good while. She eventually reappeared after surviving, somehow and started winding things up again. Though she was slow this time, and I think that she's been preparing all of this since her last defeat." the former Headmaster said. "Her tactics are changing, and there's not much I can do to counter them. Like Chief said, she's changing the entire playing field, this game of Chess that she and I have been playing for so long is now shifting, she is slowly becoming the victor." he said.

"Which is why you need us... you need pieces that can adapt to whatever scenario," Chief spoke.

"Indeed. I can't rely on huntsmen anymore, John. Nobody here can face off against Salem, not like you. I need you and Cortana to help me defeat Salem once more." Dias responded.

"And we'll do just that," Cortana interjected. "Now, exactly what are you doing here in Mistral? Surely you and Oscar weren't going to right in front of Leonardo's doorstep and interrogate him were you?" she asked. Dias laughed and shook his head,

"No, I was not. One of my other lieutenants, Qrow Branwen was with me when Beacon fell. If there was such an incident where I were to have died, Qrow was ordered to go to Mistral and well... act in my place for a short time, at least until I were to come back." The Wizard said. "Like me, he was suspicious about Leonardo and will most likely do some investigating. I plan on meeting with him first... and if we're lucky, we'll be getting more assistance from students of mine."

"You have students aware of Salem? Exactly how many people know of her existence?" Chief asked, remembering how Dias had plans on keeping Salem a secret from the world.

"Not many, its only The Headmasters. The students as I mentioned earlier are not aware of Salem, but they were heavily affected during Beacon's Fall. I'm only assuming that they'll be here looking for some answers." Dias said.

"Judging by what I can find... I assume these teams are RWBY and JNPR?" asked Cortana.

"Yes, Team RWBY were conducting their own little... 'missions' against Cinder, though they didn't know it was her they were fighting against and Pyrrha Nikos became aware of only a bit of Cinder and The Fall Maiden." he said.

"Well, thanks to the advancements in technology in the past century, I am very sure I can track all of these people down, if they're potential allies we could use them in the fight against Salem. For now though, I think we should focus on getting into Mistral." Cortana said.

"You have an idea on how to track them down?" Chief asked his companion who happily nodded.

"Remnant has had four CCT towers, the one in Vale was taken down, however as well as sub-towers. There's not much I can do at the moment for tracking them down as my connection to the nearest sub-tower is weakened due to being so far away, but if you get us into Mistral, Chief I can use my capabilities to their fullest and track down anyone thanks to the GPS within their scroll, but at the moment... I can only do so much while being connected to the Warthog's systems." Cortana said. Oscar soon got control and asked,

"Do you think you can play some music?" asked the boy.

"Sure," the AI responded. She vanished and a few moments later, audio was playing through the Warthog's radios. A talk show.

"_So, Mr Jack was it? Why is it that you call yourself the... 'Greatest Fanfiction Writer Ever?" _asked the host of the show.

"_Because, Roach, I gave Joan Arkansas a harem and I then gave him a big fat co-"_

The audio was soon cut off and then new audio was playing through the Warthog's radios.

"_This is Mistralian Airship Echo Four Seven Niner... currently transporting four huntsmen and huntress students back to homebase. Be aware, we have an injured huntsman aboard. Huntsman's name is Qrow Branwen, the training team calls themselves RNJR. Team is led by a Ruby Rose and is comprised of students, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren." _A voice said.

"Well then, this is a nice change of pace..." Cortana said.

"Mistralian Home Base? Where is that at?" asked Chief.

"That would be Haven Academy, they have an infirmary used to treat students or certified huntsmen." Dias said, taking control of Oscar's body once more. "I hope that Qrow is alright..." he muttered to himself.

"Hold on," The Emerald Knight said and soon pressed on the gas pedal even harder, the Warthog began going faster and faster. "Cortana, are you able to pinpoint where Mistral academy is at?" he asked the AI.

"Already found it, marking it on your HUD right now!" the AI said and soon a blue arrow was guiding Chief to The Kingdom Of Mistral.

This was it, this was where this new war against Salem would start... here, in Mistral. Soon, The Master Chief would finally keep that promise. When this war ended, he would kill Salem. For his team, for all of those that suffered because of her...

The Master Chief would become The Emerald Knight once more, no longer being The UNSC's Spartan, but instead he would be Remnant's Brave Knight once again, and he would finally finish another fight, a fight that had been going on for centuries.

**The Emerald Knight**

_Present Day  
__Mistral Academy_

Leonardo Lionheart was frightened. First, Qrow Branwen was coming, and then there was some sort of explosion out in the far reaches of the kingdom? What was going on?

The Headmaster tried to find answers, but he could find nothing. There was no reason for this massive explosion to have occurred according to the few investigators he had sent out, and Qrow never even alerted him that he was coming to see him! As soon as he saw Salem's Grimm messenger and Doctor Watts he screamed,

"What the hell is going on? What was that explosion? Did you cause this?" he cried. "I thought we were supposed to keep this a secret, now we're going out in the open?" Leonardo asked.

"Now, now, Leonardo... The Queen had a problem that she attempted to take care of, though it didn't exactly work out well and it led to that. Don't worry though, there won't be any more problems like that again." The Doctor said calmly and a smile on his face.

"Really? Well, that's nice and dandy but if things like _that _keep on continuing then Qrow is going to get suspicious when he gets here!" screamed Lionheart and then finally, a voice spoke up,

"Leonardo..." the old faunus heard and suddenly, he began feeling nothing but _fear_.

This was Salem speaking to him, and he prayed to The Gods she wouldn't slay him for his disobedience.

"I'm sorry, your grace, I am! It's just that-" he said until he was interrupted by a sharp grip from behind on his tail and was thrown into his seat and saw a very tall and menacing figure that he hadn't seen enter with Watts and the Grimm. Leonardo attempted to draw Stalwart and use it against this menacing foe but he wrapped his hand around the neck of the faunus. This being was no Grimm, but he certainly was not human.

"Respect... The... Queen," it spoke with a deep and menacing voice. Leonardo's body began shaking, his eyes widening at this strange foe. "Dishonorable... cretin," it said. Its face moved up closer towards the defenseless faunus who began mentally praying to The Gods, "_Please let me live, please let me live, please let me live!"_

"Let him go," Salem said. The being did just that, releasing his hold on Leonardo, and stepping back towards his master. "Apologies about that, Leonardo... my enforcer here gets very, _very_ upset when I am disrespected. He is quite protective, that he is." the witch chuckled.

"Yes, I... I understand, your grace." Leonardo said.

"I only speak to you to inform you that my... Enforcer, will be here to assist with Haven's Fall. He is simply going to make sure things go over smoothly, as my problem will most likely be arriving here in search of these huntsmen and huntresses. He will be able to hide himself very well, so... act normal will you? Your acting has been splendid so far, Leonardo, it would be a shame if the show ended poorly." Salem explained.

"Yes, of course, your grace." said the traitorous headmaster.

"Good... that will be all. Watts, I believe you wished to speak with me in private?" Salem asked.

"Yes, your grace." the doctor said. The two began stepping outside, and what Lionheart saw made him soil his pants...

The Enforcer turned and stared into his eyes for what felt like eternity and then... vanished into thin air, as if he wasn't there at all.

"This Enforcer of yours... are you sure he's equipped?" Arthur asked. The man was worried, if something went wrong, then he'd be in a lot of trouble. The entire plan could potentially be in a lot of trouble.

"My, my, Arthur, are you doubting me and my abilities?" Salem asked. The doctor was afraid that she would attack him, but remembered that she would only do so if she had a good reason and thus, began explaining himself.

"No, your grace, I do not doubt you nor your abilities. Its just these things, well... they take a while, and you haven't spent much time with this one. I just worry that he could break free of your hold at any moment or attempt to resist." he said. Salem chuckled, the tentacle of her Seer gently rubbed against Arthur's head, as if it were petting him.

"Do not worry, dear Arthur. This one I've had for a long time, and it did take a long time to mold him into my personal enforcer. He's just been asleep for a while, I've had him in storage just in case if I had to deal with Diaspin's knight in shining green armor again." she said.

"I.. see, your grace. I apologize for questioning you and your magnificent abilities. Please, forgive me." Arthur apologized.

"It is fine, Arthur. You were simply not aware... now, is there anything else?" asked the witch.

"Yes, The Enforcer's... weapons, they have been repaired to the best of my ability and he is equipped with them, however, they are out of this world. I'm requesting that if you have anything about these weapons, any manuals or whatnot, I would appreciate them. They would be of great aid if those strange tools get damaged once again." Arthur said.

"I understand, and I thank you once again, Doctor. I cannot promise what you ask for, but, I will search for them." Salem said.

"Thank you, your grace." responded Arthur, bowing before his leader. He began to take his leave, until Salem spoke up once more,

"Arthur?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around and staring at The Seer.

"The Emerald Knight is coming here... if you spot him, let my Enforcer take care of him. Do not attempt to aid him," she said. "I believe he is the only one capable enough to take down The Emerald Knight, and I cannot have him worry about beings of lesser strength getting in his way, understand?" asked Salem.

"Yes, your grace. I will make sure that The Enforcer deals with The Emerald Knight alone." Arthur said, bowing once more and then taking his leave.


	5. The Chapter That Is A Joke

**April Fools**

_Earth, 2020_

The Arbiter sat down as he read the fanfiction on the computer screen. He wasn't exactly much of an avid reader of such literature, however, since The Mastur Ch33f had been hogging most of the TV and because Arbiter admittedly got bored playing Breath Of The Wild for so long, he decided maybe _this_ would be somewhat entertaining.

Which it was, surprisingly enough. It was just him and this fanfiction, and it was so peaceful reading this odd fanfiction known as "_The Emerald Knight_." While the writing had much that could be improved upon, the plot was at the very least creative and decent enough that it had warranted The Arbiter's interest.

Perhaps he should make a guest review… he thought, until…

"LOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARBITUR?" cried the deep computerized voice of The Mastur Ch33f. "IF YOU'RE AT TEH COMPUTERS YOU'RE LITERALLY GAY LIKE SERIOUSLY ACTUALLY!" he screeched.

"Ah, right when it was peaceful for once. Right on time, Chief." commented The Arbiter who quietly sighed.

"LOL YOU'RE GAY!" said the green action figure as he reached the desk which Arbitur was sitting on.

"I'm sure I am," replied Arbiter who shrugged off the retort that he had heard thousands upon thousands of times.

"Anyways what are you doing? I don't see any leet sexy pronz on teh screens," questioned The Ch33f.

"Reading," was the reply.

The Mastur Ch33f looked at the screen and noticed only a couple of things…

**FANFICTION. NET**

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL YOU'RE READING FANFICTION WOW WHAT A FAGGOT LOLOLOLOLOL!" cried The Mastur Ch33f.

"Yes, and?" Arbiter asked.

"Fanfiction is like teh worst things on the planets, and you're reading something from HeyMrJackOff LOLOLOLOLOL!"

"What's wrong with MrJack? He seems like a competent author at the very least and I doubt you can do better than him," replied Arbiter.

"For starters he gets butthurt cause some mormon guy made fun of his pet cockroach and then he cancels all his fics cause he's the worst writer," replied The Ch33f. "Also he has teh worst fic of all the times!" he shouted.

"Really? What's it called, surely you'll let me judge it for myself if it's so bad," replied Arbiter.

"It's called Teh Emrald Nightmare and its literally the worst thing known to man, its just so terribly."

The Arbiter looked at the screen and clicked on Jack's profile, hoping to see what Chief was talking about until it hit him.

He meant "_The Emerald Knight."_

"If you mean '_The Emerald Knight'_ it's honestly not that bad of a fanfiction, besides it has you in it. Why is it bad?" Arbiter asked.

"Because I are Teh Mastur Ch33fs! I should be fucking all the cute RWBY anime girls and hazing millions and millions and millions of babehs with them," said Ch33f.

"So due to having an actual plot and writing instead of just putting The Master Chief in some stupid situation and giving a harem, it's bad?" asked Arbiter

"Yes!" replied Ch33f.

"Sorry to say, Chief, but I think I'll have to disagree with you on this one. While Jack could improve strongly on how sentences flow grammatically speaking as well as his fight scenes, this fanfiction's alright." Arbiter replied. "Besides, I doubt _you_ can do any better,"

"Oh, but thats where you're wrong, Arbiter, for I have surpassed HeyMrJackOff and his stupid fanfictions!" declared The Mastur Ch33f.

"That's quite the declaration, but do you have any proof to back it up?" asked Arbiter.

The Mastur Ch33f soon began typing away at the keyboard, opening the files and soon a Notepad document appeared.

"**73H 6R347357 RWPY 4ND H4L0 F4NF1C710N 3V4R11111"**

Looking at it immediately hurt Arbiter's eyes but he quickly understood what it was called…

"_The Greatest RWBY And Halo Fanfiction Ever,"_

He soon opened the document and Arbiter was soon forced to read the heresy that Chief put down…

**Teh Emrald Nightmare Thingie**

_TEH PLANET OF RUMNENT_

Ruby Rose and the rest of RNJR were shocked at what they were seeing… it was him, The Emerald Knight and his space friend!

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! I ARE TEH MASTUR CH33F!" The Emerald Knight said with a computerized voice.

_This_ surprised everyone, they expected the man to sound a bit more… human.

"And it is I, The Arbiter." said The Emerald Knight's space friend, who also had a computerized voice. "Forced into HeyMrJack's fanfictions because he's unoriginal and can't come up with a single good idea of his own."

"Well uh…" Ruby spoke up. She was glad to see the two here, but honestly, they seemed so… weird.

However, she was Ruby Rose, she was nice to _everyone_ obviously!

"I'm glad to see you here then, I know with you two and Ozpin by our side, we'll be able to stop Salem for good!" she said cheerfully.

"LOL I'm gonna fuck her mom," said Ch33f who then looked into a completely other direction…

"What?" Ruby asked, shocked by the comment.

"Doesn't you hears me? I'm gonna fuck Salem's mom!" cried Ch33f. The Arbiter sighed and shook his head as he looked at RNJR as well as Qrow.

"Forgive him, he's not actually that intelligent. In fact, he's not really The Emerald Knight," said The Arbiter.

"Shut the fuck up, Arbiter or so help me man. I'll use my ninjutsu and smack you to the next millions and millions and millions of years," replied The Ch33f angrily as he soon started… dancing around everywhere?

"You guys aren't really the best of friends are you?" the voice of Jaune Arc asked.

"Not really," Arbiter replied.

"LOL Arbitur's my bitch cause he's a beta cuck male!" screamed Ch33f. "I are the alpha-maleman, the best at everythings including writing!" he said.

"Yes lets not forget about that wonderful movie you made or the Mass Effect fanfiction that you wrote whenever ME3 came out," remarked Arbiter.

"Anyways, listen here you little shits. We are gonna does the thing and kill Salem and then get the Xbox One 360 Thousands!" cried Ch33f.

"Uh… Xbox One 360 Thousands?" Jaune asked.

"Yes! The most console ever developed by Microsoft which is going to has Halo Seven's and Eight on it!"

RNJR looked at Arbiter, their brows raised with confusion. The Sangheili warrior raised his arm and whispered to Ruby,

"I had to convince him to help out by saying Salem had the Xbox One 360 Thousands, just go along with it," said Arbiter.

"Riiighhttt…" said Ruby who then looked over to the boy, the new Ozpin, Oscar Pine and saw him hunched up in a corner, going back and forth…

"Who the hell is Ozzpimp? Why does a fanfiction have _rules_?" the boy cried. "Do we have a purpose here?" he screamed.

"Good lord…" muttered Lie Ren and the rest of RNJR watched as Qrow Branwen went to comfort the boy over the horrors he had apparently seen while traveling alongside The Mastur Ch33f and Arbiter.

"LOL! WHAT A PUSSY!" cried The Mastur Ch33f.

"What do you mean he's a pussy? Do you _not_ know what you did?" cried Nora Valkyrie who had heard everything about what The Ch33f did.

"I fucked a Grimm to death, so what?" asked The Mastur Ch33f. "Isn't that what you're supposed to does to a Grimm?" he questioned.

"Chief, I've told you time and time again. You're _not_ supposed to do that to Grimm, we're supposed to kill them-" cried Arbiter who was then interrupted by Ch33f.

"Its not my fault that my fucking cock can obliterate every single Grimm known to man,"

"Wait, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"I fucked a Grimm to death," stated The Mastur Ch33f.

He said it so calmly, like it was an everyday normal thing.

"H-How did you even…"

"With my massive cock which are my cool persona,"

The Arbiter couldn't help but sigh again as he put his hand against his face.

"Semblance, Chief. It's your semblance," he said.

"Yeah yeah, its my stand, whatever." Ch33f said. "Anyways I used my cool super nopel peace prize phantasm and fucked teh Grimm to death and I did it during Teh War Of 1812," he explained.

Everyone looked at each other dumbfoundedly, they were unaware as to what The Mastur Ch33f was going on about!

"The Great War, Chief." Arbiter corrected.

"Yes, Teh Amrerican's Civil War. Those were a definitely dark times like seriously actually,"

"Is this guy for real?" Jaune asked The Arbiter.

"I promise you, he's for real. He's not that bright and pretty offensive, but please try to grin and bear it. I understand that him being here is a problem but we're sadly a package deal. If I could do anything to change his attitude and improve upon his intelligence, I could, but The Chief has a hard time listening to the thoughts of others,"

"LOL fuck your thots, I don't like any of you e-girls like seriously actually. Get out of my games, games are not for a women."

Everyone stared at The Mastur Ch33f who stood in place, triumphantly, as if he had spoken the words of God almighty himself.

"Women can do as much as men," spat Nora.

Before The Mastur Ch33f could respond, Qrow finally stepped in, no longer comforting Oscar.

"Hey hey, come on! Let's all be nice for a minute and talk about what we're gonna do about Salem…" he said with a smile on his face.

"Agreed!" cried Arbiter, the Sangheili was most certainly happy that someone else was able to step in.

"So… what _is_ the plan?" asked Qrow.

"Honestly, we haven't heard much of the situation, but from what it sounds like there's a mole within Ozpin's group. Our first priority should be reinforcing Mistral as well as finding out who the mole is so we can properly deal with it and make sure The Relic is secure, then go from there-" Arbiter spoke but was soon interrupted by his companion.

"LOL That's fucking gay!" cried The Mastur Ch33f.

"Oh, because _you_ have a better plan," said Arbiter.

"We should go to Grimmville where all teh grimms are born and then I'll kill Salem with my massive fucking dong," said Mastur Ch33f.

"Exactly how are we going to get there?"

"By boat,"

Everyone looked at the argument between Arbiter and The Mastur Ch33f in complete shock. How could they have won the war together?

"By a boat? Chief, there's no body of water near Salem's fortress last time I remember. Besides, how are we going to get a boat? How is it supposed to carry all of us?" asked The Arbiter.

_**KATHOOM!**_

The argument stopped as they heard the explosion from outside and everyone's eyes widened.

"She's here," Oscar muttered, finally recovered from seeing the horrors of Ch33f's Grimm-screwing

The team then exited the house they were in, and saw him…

THE MIGHTY EVIL ENFORCER

_From space._

"MASTUR CH33F, YOU MUST DIE BECAUSE YOU MUST DIE AND YOU MUST ALSO DIE BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO DIE!" cried The Enforcer in his cool edgy black armor that he also got from outer space.

"Wait, why does he have to die?" Ruby asked.

"LOL CAUSE DURING WORLD WAR Z I FUCKED HIS MOM!" Ch33f said. "LOLOLOLOLOLOL THEN I FUCKED HIS WIFE AND HIS DAUGHTERS!" he said.

"YES AND BECAUSE OF THAT YOU MUST DIE WHO MUST DIE BECAUSE YOU ARE BAD AND THAT IS WHY YOU MUST DIE!" The Enforcer cried.

"What?" Ruby asked.

The Arbiter shook his head.

"It's a long gruesome story, but in a nutshell-"

"I QUITE LITERALLY HAS A MILLION BABIES CAUSE YOUR A CUCK ARBITER LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Ch33f interrupted.

"What you did was awful, Chief." said Arbiter.

"LOL UR JUST MAD THAT I FUCKED YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU FAGGOT LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" cried Ch33f.

"I was wondering when Jack would allow you to use your trademark word," Arbiter said. "Shame on you, Chief." he said.

"How bout you shut teh fuck up and you're gonna watch me seriously actually go to twerk here," said Ch33f as he prepared his _**MASSIVE DONG **_for combat.

"THAT'S RIGHT CHIEFMANCHIEFFINGTON YOU MUST DIE BECAUSE YOU MUST DIE BECAUSE YOU ARE MY ENEMY AND FOR THAT YOU MUST DIE!" screamed The Enforcer who took out his massive battle axe.

"Fuck you!11" cried Ch33f.

The two then engaged in the most gruesome battle known to man, and a million Grimm just came all over the place, just appeared out of nowhere and came everywhere.

The Arbiter handled the defense of Mistral, his DMR and Magnum in hand and successfully shot down several Grimm with ease, while RNJR and Qrow quickly got the civilians to safety as well as did their own form of Grimm slaying.

Meanwhile, the fight between Ch33f and The Mighty Evil Enforcer continued on…

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DYING?" cried The Enforcer.

"CAUSE ARMOR LOCK ARE TEH BEST GUNS IN TEH GAME!111" replied Mastur Ch33f who had been using his suit's armor lock ability to defend himself against the swings of The Enforcer.

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

More strikes, more defending. The Enforcer was like a mighty tidal wave, while The Mastur Ch33f was a powerful mountain able to take on that wave.

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

_CLANG!_

More fighting occurred, the two were on equal footing until…

"SUPER POWER ACTIVATE! MASTUR DONG!" cried The Mastur Ch33f, who swung his 900 foot long erection and smacked The Mighty Enforcer with it.

"Owww! That hurt bad Mastur Ch33f, why? Why do you do this to me?"

"CAUSE UR GAY LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" said The Mastur Ch33f.

Everyone then watched as The Mastur Ch33f proceeded to murder The Mighty Sp00ky Enforcer with his cock, it was a sight so disturbing that not even The Arbiter, who had grown resistant to whatever horrors The Ch33f could create cringe.

"What… what the hell?" asked Ruby, cursing for probably the first time in her life.

"The Great War was brutal, and it got even worse when Chief witnessed that brutality and had gotten used to it," The Arbiter said.

Everyone then witnessed The Mighty Enforcer's head explode from the force of The Mastur Ch33f who was teabagging his body.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ARBITUR DID YOU SEE? DID YOU SEE HIS HEAD EXPLODED?" Ch33f cried.

"Yes, Chief. I saw," replied Arbiter.

"Geez this are so dumb, Arbiter. HeyMrJack needs to learn how to does a writing," said Ch33f and soon…

A gigantic 4"3 disgusting abomination of a balding man appeared in front of Ch33f, he wore a black shirt that was covered with Dorito crumbs and Cheeto dust as well as Mountain Dew stains, it was also too small to fit his oversized body.

"Hi Mastur Ch33f, I'm HeyMrJackYouOffOnATuesdayMorning, and I wanna give you this cool certificate!" cried MrJack who then gave The Ch33f a slip of paper declaring that he was in fact, The Greatest Halo X RWBY fanfiction author ever.

"LOL! No need, fatass! I was already teh best anyways!" cried The Ch33f who then smacked Jack to death with his massive dong.

After that, The Mastur Ch33f instantly killed Salem, Cinder, and had sexual relations with both of their mothers and began playing The Xbox One 360 Thousands.

The Arbiter looked on in horror.

The Ch33f did it, he saved Remnant.

"I must now drink semen and commit suicide," he declared as he then picked up a glass containing copious amounts of semen and he began drinking it.

"GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB!" said Arbiter.

"Wow Ch33f, you're so cool! How can we ever repay you?" asked Ruby Rose.

The Ch33f then stared at the entire cast of RWBY and an idea came to mind.

"HAS ALL TEH SEXYTIMES WITH ME!" he screamed.

So, The Mastur Ch33f began screwing literally every single female character that's appeared in RWBY. That's right, he even fucked Summer Rose meaning that Ch33f is actually Ruby Rose's dad.

**END**

_Earth  
2020_

"Chief?" The Arbiter asked.

"COOL RIGHT? IT'S LIKE THE MOST COOLEST OF ALL TEH COOL THINGS EVAR RIGHT?" shouted The Ch33f.

"This is absolute horseshit, but I can't be surprised since it came from you." said The Arbiter.

"LOL You're just jealous that I'm the best fanfiction writer evers!" replied Ch33f.

"Except you're not, you can't simply put out a horribly written chapter and expect yourself to be the best because what you wrote catered to your interests," said Arbiter. "Poor writing aside, you're aware that there are more fanfictions than just this one correct?" he then asked.

"LOL no there aren't!" replied The Ch33f.

"Really? You haven't looked at '_The Remnant Campaign_?' or '_The Mantle Of Remnant?" _asked The Arbiter. "Both of those have the same premise as '_The Emerald Knight', _your character goes to Remnant but all three of those fanfictions are creative with how your character interacts with the world of Remnant and the characters within that world as well as how The Master Chief appears in Remnant," he said. "All three of those fanfictions, by the way, appear to have lots of positive reviews, favorites, and follows than whatever the hell you would post on the site." finished Arbiter.

"LOL THEY'RE GAY ANYWAY!" shouted The Ch33f.

"That's another thing," The Arbiter spoke up.

"What is?"

"Are you aware that RWBY has a strong following of those within the LGBT community? I'm surprised that I didn't see the term 'faggot' more than twice but I wouldn't be surprised that if you continued on with this shitshow you'd contain more of your 'illustrious' language." explained Arbiter.

The Mastur Ch33f jumped up upon hearing this information but didn't stop his roommate.

"Not only that, but the Halo community has been growing with fans that fall within the LGBT community. Imagine if someone read your work, do you know how offended they would be?" asked Arbiter.

"LOL! Who cares? Jack is offensive with his humor all the time and he's calling himself TEH GREATEST ROOPEE FANFICTIONS WRITER EVER OF ALL TEH TIMES! Why can't I?" shouted The Ch33f.

"For starters, he calls himself that as a joke. Satire. He doesn't believe that and second of all, because Jack is only offensive because that's his sense of humor. He doesn't want to offend, he just wants to make others laugh. You, on the other hand, have always been out to offend others," replied Arbiter.

"It's literally the same though!" cried Ch33f

"Except it's not! Besides, you had Jack in your fanfiction and when introduced you quickly killed and teabagged his body. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't take well to this, and if anything if you just insult random fanfiction authors, your story would probably get taken down by the site." replied Arbiter.

"Yeah and Jack should has his fanfictions taken down for ripping off literally every single author ever, especially that Roach guy!" said Ch33f.

Arbiter went silent for a moment.

"You have a point," said Arbiter. "Jack _does_ have a tendency to be unoriginal and take the ideas from others, sometimes he even takes them a bit too far," he said.

The two action figures then turned, staring at what appeared to be nothing, however, deep down some awful RWBY fanfiction writer just _knew_ that he was being watched…

**Actually The End This Time**

* * *

**Alright you stupid fucks, The Greatest RWBY Fanfiction Writer Ever here, I'm just going to say this right now. I'm canceling this piece of shit and fuck you-**

**Just kidding, just kidding. April Fools and all of that.**

**Oh man, I hope you all enjoyed this. It's been a while since I've updated this fic but no, it's not canceled or abandoned. I've been busy with a big thing and I've put a LOT of my time into that as well as other things concerning my life.**

**I wanted to try and properly replicate an Arby N The Chief episode, though I feel as if I may have copied a bit too much from the series. Anyways, that's kinda it pretty much.**

**Hope everyone's been having a good time, pls take care of yourselves. Coronavirus is some serious shit lmao.**


	6. Chapter 5: Haven Academy

"_I remember when The Emerald Knight had breached Mistral. We were unaware that he had been sneaking into the Kingdom with his team, even worse?"  
_"_They snuck right through the front doors to the kingdom, and when they entered? It was too late to stop the rest of Vale from swarming us."_

_**-Unknown Mistralian Ranger when interviewed about The Battle Of Mistral**_

_Present Day__  
Mistral Outskirts_

Only a couple days of driving had gone by as The Master Chief drove through the beautiful lush grasslands, he was almost there.

Almost to Mistral, where everything would change.

Much of the time had been spent driving, and also listening to Cortana and Oscar talk. It wasn't anything to take note of, simple things that Oscar- or Ozpin could answer, basic information about what had changed in the world of Remnant.

"Hey, Chief?" asked Oscar.

"Yes?"

"You fought in The Great War as well, right?" the boy asked.

The Master Chief was silent for a moment, and finally responded after a few seconds of waiting.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"What was it like… for you, I mean. I've only seen things from Ozpin's perspective, and I've heard only a couple of stories that turned into crazy legends, so I guess I'm wondering what really happened from your perspective." explained the boy.

Everyone went silent, the only thing being heard were the sounds of nearby fauna and the engine of the Warthog.

"Brutal," The Master Chief finally said.

"Brutal?" asked Oscar.

The Master Chief nodded, and he began speaking further,

"The war was fought in close quarters, while firearms were indeed a thing they weren't used as much as they are today. Everyone fought with a club or a bladed weapon most of the time, in order to win one would have to be either more skilled or stronger than the enemy," he said.

Oscar had known that much, but he didn't dare interrupt The Chief.

"Of course, fighters relied strongly on their auras and semblances, which depending on who they were… made them a threat, even to King Dias and myself." he said.

"Like Wulf Geats?" asked Oscar.

Wulf Geats…

The Master Chief remembered the name, and then remembered the last battle he fought during The Great War.

The clanging of blades, the smell of blood in the air, the storms that were created by Oz himself.

It was violent and by far the most brutal battle that The Master Chief fought in, and despite all that chaos, Commander Wulf Geats most certainly stood out to Chief the most in that memory.

"Yes, _exactly_ like Wulf Geats." The Master Chief said finally.

"Why did you spare him?" asked Oscar.

"Oscar!" cried Cortana but Chief simply raised his hand and swiped it across the projection of his friend.

"It's fine, Cortana." he replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

"It's OK," Chief said.

The ride continued in silence for what felt like hours, until The Master Chief spoke once more,

"There had been enough bloodshed," he said.

"What?" Oscar asked.

"Why I spared Geats. There had been enough bloodshed throughout the war, and Geats was a good man." The Master Chief said.

Yes, Commander Of The Mantilian Knights, Wulf Geats was indeed a good man. He was a man of honor, a chivalrous knight who had gained John's respect throughout the war.

"Oscar?" questioned the Master Chief.

"Yessir?"

"Whatever happened to Wulf Geats?" he asked.

"The history books never really mentioned what happened to him… they said _you_ killed him, actually." said Oscar.

Killed him? No, he didn't do that…

However, The Master Chief remembered the code of The Mantilian Knights, they were an honorable sort.

If the Knights could not obtain victory, then they should not come back to their home at all.

It was almost like the old order of Spartans in that regard, he remembered learning that in Ancient Greece, and more specifically, the people in Sparta, the land that which all Spartans trained in, believed that if the Spartans lost their battle, then they should not have returned to their home at all.

After the final battle in Vacuo… Chief had let Captain Geats live. He did not do so in an attempt to shame the warrior, but rather…

Rather what?

The SPARTAN-II shook his head. He didn't need to think about such things, he didn't need to think about Geats. The Great War ended almost a century ago, the man was dead and The Chief was not, that was that, there was no way he could change his actions no matter how much he wanted to.

"_You know, I don't recall you ever thinking about the enemy a lot." _the voice of Cortana echoed through his mind. "_That's…"_

"_Not like me?" _The Chief asked over their internal comm's.

"_Yeah, not like you. I don't even remember you __**talking**_ _this much during the war."_

Chief knew which war his companion was talking about…

Yes, The Human-Covenant War. A war where humanity was almost wiped out and burned to a crisp by an alien menace who believed it was their right to do so for their "Gods."

Those "Gods" being The Forerunners, a species who were wiped out by their own creations- a necessary sacrifice in their fight against a threat that would be burned into The Chief's mind forever.

"_Perhaps Oz and the rest of Odyssey rubbed off on me," _he said plainly.

The drive remained quiet, Chief did not respond to the young Oscar's question and instead the Warthog persisted onward.

The Chief stared at the scenery… Mistral was as beautiful as ever, he remembered how during the war, the scenery was still a wonderful sight even to this day, no, the sight was even better than before.

Yes, much better than before. The Master Chief could still remember the first day he landed on Remnant, and how the Mistralian Rangers had found the remnants of _The Forward Unto Dawn_ and swiftly began attempting to access the ship.

It happened so, so long ago…

**THE EMERALD KNIGHT**

_Many years ago...  
__Forward Unto Dawn_

The Master Chief leaped out of the cryo-pod. There was no time for greetings, _The Dawn_ had crash landed on an unknown world and there were intruders.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

_BANG BANG BANG!_

The poundings against the hull of _The Dawn_ were fierce and loud.

"_Chief, the external threats are human but…"_

"But what?" the super-soldier asked as he swiftly took his MA5C which rested beside the cryopod.

"_Well, the planet we've landed on is unknown. It's possible we've landed onto a planet outside of UNSC jurisdiction, most likely far out into unknown space. However, the external threats are human, but they're wielding… strange gear," _she said.

Strange gear?

The Master Chief shook it off, it didn't matter. First thing was first, he was going to establish communications with the "external threats" and if communications broke off then well…

He was going to have to do what he did best.

The SPARTAN-II slung the rifle onto his back, the MJOLNIR's magnetic holster quickly took and kept the weapon and he soon grabbed a nearby M6D and holstered the pistol at his side.

"How many of them are there?" asked the SPARTAN-II

"_Twelve, they've been trying to access The Dawn, but the security systems have kept them at bay, but I don't know how long they'll last. The ship is well…"_

Torn apart. He knew that.

He walked over to the console and took Cortana out of the terminal she was placed in and soon placed the data-chip into the back of his helmet.

_DATA CHIP RECOGNIZED_ his HUD read.

"How long have I been in cryo?" he asked.

"_Exactly four months, Chief."_

Four months since the war ended...

"Cortana, upload images of the hostiles as well as any and all fallout plans should violence be necessary." he ordered.

There was no response, instead several images appeared on the side of his HUD which he looked at as he began walking throughout the ship.

The men in question wore odd combat gear… they appeared to be wearing metal plating of some sorts, and they held bows in their hands, with a quiver on their backs that were filled with arrows.

"_Seems like we've landed in some medieval fantasy land," _joked Cortana.

"Is the armory accessible? Are there any more weapons that can be used?"

"_Only half of the armory is remaining, we also have the vehicle bay which still has everything, though I can't say if everything in the bay is all intact."_ she said. "_The other half of the armory, however, is with another part of the ship which crashed __**somewhere**_ _on this planet."_

"Which half?" asked The Master Chief.

"_The half with all of our… 'special' equipment, as well as what The Arbiter donated us." _Cortana replied.

So the other half of _The Dawn's_ armory was gone, the other half which also contained the most powerful weaponry that had been developed and used during The War, parts of it were gear designed for UNSC's most elite of special forces while parts of it contained The Covenant's deadly plasma weaponry.

The Chief would have sighed, but complaining would do no good. Luck appeared to not be on his side, but that didn't matter.

He would make his own luck and secure that other half of the armory after dealing with the intruders. If things went well, then he'd have temporary allies to rely on when going off to claim the gear.

The Master Chief began walking, his body and mind were prepared. Should hostilities arise, the battle would be over swiftly.

The Master Chief stepped out of _The Dawn_, and stared at the men in front of him, their weapons were quickly raised, and The Master Chief only raised his hands.

"I do not seek a fight," he calmly stated. "As you can see, my ship has crash-landed, I am _not_ a threat."

"The machine speaks! It truly is a gift from the Gods!" cried a bowman, who lowered his weapon.

"Machine who was sent to us by The Holy Gods who created our beautiful home, you have landed into The Kingdom Of Mistral, surely you will fight with us against the filthy Valian Kingdom and fight for King Alexander!" shouted another.

"_See? Totally a medieval land," _Cortana remarked.

The Chief wanted to shake his head… was _this_ how Guilty Spark felt when The Covenant called him a 'Holy Oracle?'

"I am _not_ sent here by your God, I come from a different place and after a long battle my ship was left stranded throughout space and crashed here." he said.

The bowmen looked amongst each other and finally, one man who wore a red coat of some sort whom Chief assumed to be the leader of the faction stepped towards The Chief.

"So… you were not sent here by The Gods who blessed our fair and noble King?" he questioned.

"That is correct,"

A moment of silence filled the air, it lasted for only a few seconds…

"_I don't like this," _Cortana remarked.

"Then he's a demon!"

An arrow was soon fired at The Spartan II who only reacted as prompted.

In an instant, he caught the arrow and threw it back at the attacker with strength that it tore through the man's body.

The leader of the bowmen soon drew a dagger and attempted to thrust the bladed weapon into The Chief's armor. However, the armor withstood the blade with no difficulty, in fact there wasn't even a scratch on the SPARTAN-II's armor!

The Master Chief then responded, grabbing the man's hand which held the knife and soon threw him against the hull of _The Dawn_.

"Kill the demon!" cried another bowman.

The Master Chief simply took his MA5C off his armor while grabbing his pistol from his holster.

In one hand, he held his assault rifle and aimed it at the first target he witnessed while he aimed his sidearm at another and as soon as his targets were acquired, he began firing.

_RAKATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_

_BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!_

The bowmen soon began pulling back from _The Dawn_, attempting to find some cover.

However, The Master Chief refused to allow the enemies flee, and thus he readjusted his aim, this time going for the legs.

Bowmen soon began falling to the ground like flies, screaming in pain before their cries were suddenly silenced by the sheer amount of firepower.

His motion tracker soon lit up, and the man that he had thrown against _The Dawn_ was charging towards him. The Master Chief simply turned, his MA5C still contained rounds in its magazine, and a measly ten rounds would be more than enough to kill the leader.

Before The Master Chief could pull the trigger however, the man was already in front of him and soon landed a punch against his armor, a punch that sent The Chief _flying_ back. His HUD lit up, with one blow ten percent of his shielding was gone and then as The SPARTAN-II fell against the ground the rest of his shielding took the rest of the fall with no problem.

"_Chief!" _cried Cortana.

"Foolish mechanical demon! The Goddess Athens has blessed us all with aura, and we'll use it to kill you bastards!" said the leader.

The Master Chief's energy shields quickly recharged and as he got up he noticed something was about to rise from beneath the ground he stood on.

Quickly, the soldier jumped back, and then saw a massive stake made from the Earth rise up.

"_Well, it seems like these guys are a bit more… medieval land than we thought," _quipped Chief's AI companion.

"Any ideas?" questioned the SPARTAN-II.

"_None at the moment, I'm sorry Chief but-"_

"It's fine," he replied.

The threat possessed abilities that were unknown to both him and Cortana. However, it was clear to the SPARTAN-II that the target possessed some form of supernatural abilities unlike those under his command that allowed him to manipulate the Earth, and hit hard.

_Very_ hard.

He would have to be careful when dealing with him, as long as he didn't underestimate his foe he wouldn't end up dead.

Raising his assault rifle, the Master Chief fired his remaining few rounds at the hostile who simply raised his arm and defended himself from the rounds. The SPARTAN-II watched as the man grit his teeth in pain, but the rounds bounced off as if…

"_They have energy shielding?" _Cortana asked.

The Master Chief was now more cautious.

Superhuman strength, supernatural abilities, energy shielding… this man was certainly a threat, and The Master Chief was certain he could give one of the weaker Elite's a run for their money.

However, The SPARTAN-II would not dare retreat. This man was like a Brute or an Elite, the only addition was the supernatural abilities that this man had.

Abilities which The Master Chief had already found a way to overcome.

The SPARTAN-II's brain went into overdrive, everything began moving slower and slower for him. Before the soldier in front of him could raise his hand to control the ground beneath their very feet, The Master Chief had already taken a frag grenade from his belt and tossed it into the man's direction and then he began running as fast as he could.

_One…_

_Two…_

_**KATHOOM!**_

The grenade blew up in the man's face, and the man was now blinded.

The Master Chief knew that the grenade killing him would be a 50/50 chance, but judging by the man's state, it appeared that the enemy's supernatural abilities had a limit…

A limit which was now going to break.

In an instant, The Master Chief slammed his elbow into the man's chest as hard as he could, sending him flying against _The Dawn's_ hull. Before the leader could recover, The Master Chief then moved forward, swinging his right arm as hard and as fast as he could at the man's skull.

He fell to the ground, however, the man wasn't dead yet…

The soldier kicked himself off the ground and counterattacked, slamming his fist onto the helmet of his opponent and sent a kick aimed at The Chief's legs, hoping to knock him down.

The SPARTAN-II easily predicted the second move and grabbed the man's leg and using his own, he stomped on the leg of his enemy as _hard_ as he could

_**CRACK**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The leader of the bowmen let out a bloodcurdling scream, and with that The Master Chief knew that the man's limits were broken, along with his leg.

The SPARTAN-II lifted the man up by his neck and slammed him against the hull. Peace talks were over, now it was time for interrogation.

"Who are you? How many of you are there?" he asked.

The man coughed and wheezed, and then spat in The Master Chief's visor.

"There are many of us, you mechanical monstrosity… we'll find you and your demonic vessel and we'll kill you, you understand demon? We'll fucking kill you," he said.

"_Chief, Dawn's sensors are picking up more organic contacts."_ said Cortana.

"That is if The Grimm don't getcha first, _demon_." the leader laughed. "You and the rest of King Dias's forces can go to-"

_**SNAP**_

Using only the tiniest bit of pressure, The Master Chief crushed all the bones in the man's neck before he could speak any further. There was no use in letting this man live, he was completely useless.

"How many contacts?" the SPARTAN II asked Cortana as he dropped the man to the ground.

"_A lot,"_ she said.

The Master Chief looked at his weapons, and finally came to a conclusion…

This wasn't going to do.

"How much time will I have to prepare against them?" he questioned.

"_I'd give it about… two minutes at best," _she replied.

Two minutes to raid the armory and prepare a last stand then. That would be fine, already the entrance to _The Dawn_ would be a good place to stage it, he just needed to get everything set up.

So, The Master Chief went off to prepare his last stand against a group of forces he knew nothing about…

**THE EMERALD KNIGHT**

_Mistral  
__Present Day_

The drive had finally stopped, and finally… The travelers had finally reached their destination.

In front of them, was the entrance to the Kingdom Of Mistral itself.

"Oscar, does Mistral leave its borders unprotected?" asked The Master Chief as he gazed at the simple entranceway.

"No, not really… these borders are supposed to be protected by the Mistralian Guard," the boy replied.

Mistralian Guard. That was new, thought The Master Chief as he continued gazing around. It was strange, he couldn't detect a single soul, heck, not even his motion trackers were picking anything up…

"_Patching the Warthog's radio in with Mistral's CCT Tower, Chief. It turns out the Guard is still around."_ Cortana said. "_You also __**might**_ _wanna respond to them as soon as you're patched in."_

The Warthog's radio soon lit up with the sound of a masculine strong southern accent,

"_This is Guard Captain Blu. Unknown vehicle, please move into the kingdom if you're wishing to stay. If not, we __**will**_ _treat you as hostile." _ the voice spoke.

"Understood, Captain. Apologies, we were worried that something was going on." replied The Master Chief who began driving forward into the kingdom slowly.

"_Everything's under control, pal. I take it you're not from here?"_ Blu questioned.

"No sir, I lived alone in Mistral's outskirts for most of my life." lied The Master Chief.

"_I gotcha, not everyone's seen The Kingdom. Go ahead and make a quick stop as soon as you enter, we need to just do a quick checkup before letting you proceed."_ Blu replied.

"Understood, Captain." said The Chief.

As soon as the Warthog went through the gates, The Master Chief stopped and his motion trackers soon lit up.

One yellow dot, moving toward his position from the left. The SPARTAN-II turned his head and saw a man exit from a door, a crossbow was held in his hands. The gear he wore also helped him blend in with the wildlife, and it reminded him somewhat of the Mistralian Rangers that Chief fought during The Great War.

"Nice armor, you uh… some sort of merc?" asked the Captain as he stepped closer, and proceeded to inspect the Warthog.

"Something like that," replied The Master Chief.

"What's the U.N.S.C? I aint ever heard of these guys…" asked Captain Blu as he read the text on the Warthog.

The Master Chief pondered… he needed a good cover story. He wanted to make sure that nobody, or at least little people as possible knew the truth about him and the UNSC's small presence on Remnant.

He began thinking and quickly found an idea…

During The Great War, many villages would find themselves swiftly run down by The Grimm. People would claim to be from small villages, but nobody would know if it was true or not.

Perhaps that lie could work now as well.

"It's the name of my home, pronounced Unsck." the super-soldier lied.

"Unsck? Weird village… I aint ever heard of it." replied the captain.

"It was a large village, they commonly crafted vehicles like these, however it was destroyed 30 years back." replied The Master Chief.

"Shit? For real?" asked the Captain as he looked up at the Chief's visor, and then he shook his head. "Explains why you'd be a merc then…" he said.

The Master Chief did not respond, instead he only watched the Captain as he inspected the Warthog.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" asked the SPARTAN-II.

"No siree, but is it alright if I ask for you to take off your helmet? The kid is fine, but I don't know if you're human or not." said the Captain. "Aint nothing personal, its just… things have been tense ever since Beacon's Fall, The White Fang have moved on over here and the Council just wants me to start doing some background checks." he explained.

"He's human, sir. It's just… he has some bad scars," Oscar spoke up.

The Captain's eyes widened, not in shock but rather… understanding and he nodded.

"Apologies then, pal. I'll trust the kid's word if he says you're a humie." he said.

"It's fine, Captain. Perhaps you can help us, is there anything going on?" asked the SPARTAN-II.

The Guard Captain scratched his chin in thought and nodded.

"You aint a huntsman, but you're a mercenary and judging by those toys you got loaded in your backseat… you're locked and loaded. Huntsmen have been going missing or dying by the day, Council _could_ use you if you're needing some lien." he said.

"I see," replied The Chief who then turned his head back to the road. "Thank you then, Captain Blu. Am I free to go?" he questioned.

"Yessir, everything's fine on this end. You can go ahead and head out, but if you don't mind me askin one little thing…"

"Go ahead, sir. I have time," said The Master Chief.

"That armor. Did your people make that as well?" asked the Captain.

The Master Chief fell silent and thought back…

Back to days whenever he was with "his people."

Whenever he fought side by side with the members of Blue Team, and brave Marines like Sergeant Major Johnson.

He turned his head towards Captain Blu and nodded.

"They were made by the best of my people," he said.

The Captain nodded.

"Whoever they are, I imagine those men and women are sleeping peacefully. You're doing a good thing wearing that armor, its your culture and I bet those craftsmen are proud of you for wearing it." he said as he then backed away from the Warthog.

"You're free to go, pal! Hope you enjoy being in the Kingdom of Mistral!" cried Captain Blu. "Have a good one!" he said.

"To you as well, Captain!" replied The Chief.

Then he drove off throughout the streets of Mistral…

The Master Chief parked the Warthog near an abandoned apartment complex.

It was far from most of Mistral's citizens, yet it was also close to the epicenter of Mistral's kingdom. Where all the bars, the shops and restaurants resided, and most importantly… where Haven Academy resided.

The SPARTAN-II turned towards Oscar, waiting for the boy to give his directions.

"What now, Oscar?" asked The Master Chief.

"Well… Oz wants us to go ahead and split up. He wants you and Cortana both to gather some intel from Leonardo, its mainly just looking for Qrow Branwen and Team's RWBY and JNPR but if you find anything else…" the boy explained.

"_We'll let you both know,"_ said Cortana, finally speaking up.

Oscar smiled and nodded.

"While you two are doing that, I'll go ahead and start searching through bars, I imagine one of us will find Qrow eventually." he said.

"You have a scroll, right?" The Master Chief asked.

"Uh… yeah, why?"

"Show it to me, if something happens I want you to contact Cortana or vice versa. If Oz believes that Leonardo is indeed working with Salem, we should be on our toes at all times." He said.

"_That's not a bad idea, Chief. I think I can install a quick program which should allow Oscar to communicate with us both." _she said.

The boy pulled out his scroll and soon text began displaying on The Master Chief's HUD and then vanished as soon as it appeared.

"_Done!" _the AI cheerfully said.

"Already?" the boy asked as he opened up his scroll, and saw a small icon which consisted of two dark blue circles, underneath the icon read "_Cortana." _

"_Yup! Remnant's technology, despite being so advanced is easily crackable."_ the AI replied.

"Wow… Ozpin said you two were amazing, but this is incredible. Most scrolls were designed to be hack-proof, and only Atlas's technology can crack into a scroll." he said.

"_Did you hear that, Chief? Dias called __**us**_ _amazing,"_ the AI said.

"Yes, Cortana. I heard that." The Master Chief said.

Oscar then closed his scroll and proceeded to hop out of the Warthog, the magnum that The Master Chief gave him was holstered at his side.

"I'll go ahead and leave then, you two take care." the boy said.

"To you as well, Oscar." The Master Chief said.

The boy then left, walking into the civilized district of Mistral.

"_Unsck?" _Cortana asked, referring to the conversation with Captain Blu.

"I had to think of something," The Chief replied with a smile as he stepped out of the Warthog, and as he did so he took Sigurd and placed the weapon onto his back. "The less people who know about the UNSC's presence here on Remnant, the better."

"_Well… it was quick thinking. I remember when you had the hardest time adapting to this planet when we first came here." _Cortana replied.

"So do I… I remember the looks on everyone's faces when we thought Ozman was talking about the dust you'd find on old furniture or equipment," Chief replied as he began thinking back to when he had first gotten settled in with The Valian Military.

"_Speaking of Oz. I think __**we**_ _should have a chat about everything that's been going on," _said Cortana.

"Is there something you're worried about?" asked The Master Chief.

"_Do you remember what happened after the war? When Dias sent us off to fight Salem?" _she asked.

The Master Chief didn't need to respond. He remembered alright…

_Many years ago…  
A month after The Great War ended_

_The Master Chief was hunkered down, there was only one other person with him and that was Sergeant David Hatley, who had been firing his SRS-99 at as many Grimm as he possibly could, while The Master Chief had toggled Sigurd to automatic. The SPARTAN-II was pulling the trigger, gunning down the creatures of Grimm, cutting a line for Corporal Holland, who said he was "going to take one for the team."_

"_Hey, __**bitch**__!" the voice of Corporal Tyler B. Holland of Fireteam Odyssey shouted as soon as he came face to face with Salem._

_The witch turned, her fingers danced with a fireball and she was preparing to launch it at The Master Chief's cover._

"_How bout you try surviving this, you dirty skank?" he asked as he pointed a target locator at the woman and held the trigger._

"_The target's been locked, and _The Dawn _is firing ARCHER missiles! Get down, Chief!" _ _Cortana cried._

"_When I die, Chief, tell my ma I didn't forget __**nothin**__!" Were the last words The Master Chief heard from Holland._

_After that… the missiles dropped onto the battlefield. Directly onto Salem._

"_Chief, you can't simply survive getting hit by Archer missiles. No amount of magic could possibly have saved Salem." _said Cortana.

"I know," The Master Chief replied.

"_Do you remember how Oz kept secrets from us?" _she asked.

"I do. We had suspicions that there was something to The Grimm, something like Salem but he refused to confirm it until The Great War ended." replied The Emerald Knight.

"_I think we should take under consideration that Oz __**might**_ _have more secrets," _she said.

The Master Chief went silent as he walked through the streets of Mistral. Oscar was long gone, off in some bar trying to find this mysterious "Qrow Branwen."

It was a silent walk. The Master Chief took notice of the many looks he received from civilians, however none dared approach the SPARTAN-II.

"_What do you think about Oscar?" _asked Cortana, whom the Chief had thought wanted to change the subject.

"He's a good kid," said the SPARTAN. "He's smart, but he also gets nervous easily."

"_I was thinking the same thing… but you can't blame him for getting nervous, we've seen these things hundreds of times." _

The Master Chief knew that. He'd seen many new soldiers, both in The Great War and in The Human-Covenant War be nervous about entering the battlefield and how could they not? There was a strong chance they would lose their life.

It was simply human for them to be afraid of death.

"_Hold on… since I'm connected to Mistral's CCT Tower, I'm going to try and locate Qrow myself."_

"You just remembered you could do that?" asked The Master Chief, who was now worried, and for very good reason.

It was never like Cortana to simply "forget" things that she believed or knew she was capable of doing.

"_I know what you're thinking, and it's fine. As of right now, I had to make a small copy of myself and I''m currently getting caught up on Remnant's history. Right now I'm getting started on the aftermath of The Human-Faunus War," _she said.

"There was a race war?" asked The Master Chief.

"_Indeed there was. It lasted as soon as it started, but everything was catastrophic. After the war, a family known as The Belladonna's eventually formed The White Fang, a peace organization for faunus rights at first, but Ghira Belladonna stepped down. Another faunus named Sienna Khan took over, and she's the first non-Belladonna faunus in charge of The White Fang." _Cortana replied. "_Theeeennn things changed,"_

"They became violent," The Master Chief replied.

"_Exactly. Anyways, I just got done looking at the aftermath, I also went ahead and started taking a small looksie at the new government Oz had set up, and it… works surprisingly well, though Vacuo could use a bit of a 'push' if you get my saying." _Cortana spoke, suddenly changing the subject.

"The Kingdom Of Vacuo has always been anything-goes, it doesn't surprise me that there isn't much government outreach." said The Chief. "Can you tell me about Atlas? Dias had mentioned them for a short moment and said something about how they replaced Mantle."

"_The Kingdom Of Mantle still exists, somewhat. Barely, actually. They're right below Atlas now, and The Kingdom Of Atlas itself is… a gigantic floating city above Mantle."_

"A floating city?"

"_A floating city, Chief. Mantle was always known for having creative scientists, but the things they've done with dust is insane!" _said Cortana. "_They're using gravity dust to hold the city up, do you know how much that would take?" _

"How much?" asked John, who was now… curious.

"_Lets just say? It'd take a lot, Chief. For starters, such a city would have to use up to about 1.5 quintillion tons of gravity dust to keep it afloat for a single minute, I don't know how Atlas is getting this much dust, but it's extraordinarily gigantic. The Schnee Dust Company would have to be mining a lot of dust!" _cried Cortana.

"Schnee Dust Company?"

"_Yes, the company was founded by Nicholas Schnee. You remember him, right?" _Cortana asked.

The Master Chief paused for a moment… the name sounded familiar to him, and he did his best to think back.

"He was…"

"_The kid we pulled out of the caves. It seemed our 'generous' actions changed him," _Cortana said

"How so?" questioned The Master Chief.

"_When The Schnee Dust Company was founded, Nicholas Schnee had done a lot with it. He found many new dust veins throughout Remnant and had begun the process of creating new mines, all with much better working conditions than other companies had at the time. Though that seems to have… changed when his son in law took over," _Cortana said.

The Master Chief had a good idea as to what had happened by the tone in Cortana's voice. The in-law became greedy, most likely the company was being run through the dirt.

He shook his head, his memory of the young Nicholas Schnee raced through his mind. What became a stuck up angry kid turned into a brilliant man, and Chief knew that the boy's father would have been proud.

"He'd be ashamed," the SPARTAN-II muttered as he thought about how Nicholas would have reacted.

The rest of the walk continued in silence, and The Emerald Knight looked over at the kingdom which surrounded him…

Many people walked throughout the streets, many with smiles on their faces.

Young children with their families… the elderly sat on benches feeding the children…

It hadn't been like this during The Great War, The Chief thought as many memories began circling through his mind…

_Slaves forced to march with heavy bags._

_Frail, dying they all are._

_Mistralian Soldiers enforce martial law, some civilians are beaten, some are shot on sight. Anything to get rid of emotion, anything to get rid of negativity they said._

The Master Chief shook his head. Those times were over, now were the times of peace that King Dias had brought on.

He continued walking throughout the streets, and soon looked up…

There he saw a gigantic building, one that was unfamiliar to him.

"Cortana, is this it?" he asked.

"_It appears so, Lionheart's signal is coming from that building." _replied Cortana. "_I'm not picking up anything else, which is… strange." _she said.

"Why's that?" asked The Master Chief.

"_Because his scroll is the only one I'm picking up. There's __**nobody**_ _else there, John."_

"Is that a problem?" he questioned.

"_It's almost time for classes to begin. Don't you think there would be teachers around?" _asked Cortana.

"Dias had something in mind for initiations… something about having the students prove themselves in Grimm territory. Perhaps they're preparing the initiation?" questioned The Master Chief.

"_Perhaps, but this many teachers out? I don't like this, Chief… stay on your guard." _said Cortana.

The Master Chief nodded and proceeded to step forward, and he began walking into the halls of Haven Academy.

**The Emerald Knight**

_Haven Academy  
Present Day_

He smelled him.

The Enforcer could smell him, it was _him_. He could smell his altered blood, the blood that was not human anymore. He didn't know how he could recognize such a scent, nor how he smelt it.

Perhaps it was because of what his queen did to him?

"_I will make you more powerful than any man or woman to ever exist in Remnant," _she told him.

Yes, she did. She did just that before putting him to rest for so long, and she did so much more to him, and gave him so many gifts.

"_You will be the first to join my perfect kingdom, and you will lead it just like you have led before. Would you like that?" _she asked him.

"_Yes!" _he had cried. "_Let me serve you my Queen, if you wish to restore my honor then my wish shall be to make your kingdom be true!" _he told her.

Yes… The Queen, his beautiful Queen Salem told him this. She complimented his ability as a leader, and as a killer of her creatures and proceeded to offer him a place into her future army, her future kingdom.

Once, The Enforcer had fought for a beautiful powerful army. He led them into battle as a brilliant leader, and his battles always had a victory. He was always victorious, and when his name was spoken, it was revered with honor. He was respected as the most honorable of his forces.

Then _he_ came.

They called him The Emerald Knight, The Master Chief, John-117.

It didn't matter what name he had at this point.

What mattered was what the man _did_.

He had shamed him, dishonored him. Never again could he go back to his home, never again could he see those beautiful lands that he had happily walked on as a child.

"_You will do many great things for our people," _a man whom he forgot once told him. "_Carry our name with honor, and never retreat in battle!" _the man had told him.

He had done that.

Then it was taken away..

_**BY HIM**_

HIs blood began to boil, and he clenched onto his beautiful sword tightly, and he started breathing heavily and panting over the thoughts that began flooding his mind.

_**KILL HIM**_

_**KILL HIM**_

_**STAB HIM THROUGH HIS HEART**_

_**TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB**_

_**MAKE HIM KNOW PAIN**_

_**KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL**_

_**KILL HIM**_

The Enforcer was prepared to disengage the camoflauge, already he could hear the cries of The Emerald Knight, already could The Enforcer taste his flesh.

It excited him greatly.

He was prepared to strike as soon as his target began going up the stairs, but before he could send his blade into his heart, he heard a voice...

The voice of his Queen.

"_Quell your anger, my oh powerful Enforcer, my beautiful commander." _she said. "_Just wait a tiny bit longer, you will have your revenge soon." _she spoke through their link.

His anger, for the soldier faded, his lust for his blood went away and his grip loosened on his beautiful weapon.

"Ssshh my beautiful blade... " he cooed. "You shall drown in his blood soon,"

Thus, The Enforcer began obeying his Queen…

And he kept watch.

**The Emerald Knight**

_Haven Academy  
__Present Day_

The Master Chief walked through the grand hall of Haven and soon a marker appeared on his HUD, leading up the stairs.

"Is that where he is?" asked the SPARTAN-II.

"_Yup, that's where Lionheart is." _replied Cortana. "_I'll see if I can't get anything from his scroll while you're distracting him." _she said.

"Understood," replied The Master Chief.

He began walking up the stairs to Lionheart's office, taking great care of his surroundings.

Something felt off, and he didn't know why… perhaps it was paranoia?

Then a yellow dot quickly began moving throughout his motion trackers.

"Cortana, are you picking something up?" asked The Master Chief.

"_Motion trackers show a friendly moving but… I'm not picking anything up that's UNSC related." _she replied.

The feeling of paranoia soon left The Master Chief, and he wondered what was going on.

He _had_ been on ice for a while, him and the armor both, and while Cortana did have the MJOLNIR MARK VI's nanomachines get to work on modifying the armor, perhaps some things were still needing to be touched upon and be reset. Due to everything that had gone on… he hadn't even thought about it.

"Cortana, we've been on ice for a while and haven't made sure to reset everything. Can you go ahead and do that? Start with the motion trackers first, and go from there."

"_Good idea, we've been in ice for a long time. Almost a century, can you believe that?" _she asked.

"Almost a whole century… Remnant's evolved so much," replied The Master Chief as he then moved close towards the door. The SPARTAN-II proceeded to knock on the door, waiting for a response of some sort.

"Come in!" cried a voice.

The Master Chief did so, opening the door and walking through.

"Leonardo Lionheart?" he asked.

He looked to his left and saw a short man with long gray hair and a long gray beard sitting in a chair, shuffling papers around and hoping to get them in order.

"Yes, I am him. What can I-"

The man looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of The Master Chief.

"Ozpin sent me shortly after his death, his orders were to go to you as well as link up with Qrow Branwen." The Master Chief said. "However, I do not know where Qrow is located… so I'm going to have to ask you for his location." he stated.

The Master Chief already knew he could get Qrow's location, but this was more along the lines to see if Lionheart was as traitorous as he thought the Headmaster was out to be.

"Ozpin… sent you?" asked Lionheart who began sitting up straight, his eyes gazed into The Chief's visor. "I'm sorry, but he never informed me of you before. Exactly who are you?" he questioned.

"All I will say is that I am his last resort, I am a rather late addition and I was woken up _specifically_ for these circumstances." The Master Chief replied.

There was a small pause… and the man scratched his beard.

"Are you… The Knight, he had kept locked up?" he questioned.

"You already know the answer to that," replied The Chief.

The Headmaster nodded and then started to speak,

"I'll assume you were the cause of those explosions and killed The Cerberus as well?" he questioned.

The Master Chief nodded.

"I apologize for not being… discrete," he said.

"It's fine, it's good that you've come then. That Cerberus has been targeting our huntsmen, along with guarding your… craft. Hopefully we'll be able to keep the kingdom safe, along with your ship." Lionheart said and he soon tore a sheet of paper and began writing on it. As soon as he was done, he handed the sheet of paper to The Master Chief.

"What's this?" The Master Chief asked.

"The address of where Qrow Branwen is staying at, he has a group of students with him as well. Should you need anything else… feel free to contact me," replied Lionheart.

The Master Chief looked at it and then saw… something else.

Leonardo's arm was shaking, as if he was afraid.

"Is everything alright?" asked The Master Chief as he took the paper.

Lionheart pulled his arm back as soon as The Master Chief took the sheet.

"Of course it is! It's just… nerves ya know?" laughed the Headmaster.

The SPARTAN-II nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for the information, Headmaster Lionheart. I shall direct my questions towards Qrow from now on." he replied.

With that The Master Chief began leaving the office of Lionheart.

"_So?"_ he asked Cortana within his helmet.

"_Chief… this is __**bad**__," _replied Cortana. "_We need to go to Dias, __**now**__!" _ she shouted.

The Master Chief didn't respond, instead he began walking faster and faster.

"_Is he in trouble?" _asked The Master Chief.

"_No, but Lionheart… Lionheart has been giving information up to a Doctor Arthur Watts, and I'm not sure if he's aligned with Salem, but the information that's being given up… it's information about the huntsmen that are on assignments. It's not just The Cerberus that had been targeting huntsmen, he's been having them assassinated!" _she cried.

Shit.

"_Inform Dias. I'll be there shortly," _said The Master Chief and as soon as he exited Haven Academy, he began running.

**THE EMERALD KNIGHT**

_Haven Academy  
__Present Day_

Arthur Watts stopped looking through Haven's security cameras and he was… surprised.

He heard the stories of The Emerald Knight, every boy his age had heard them no matter where they were. Whether it be in Vale, Vacuo, Atlas or Mistral, The Emerald Knight was a well known hero, just as much as the almighty Alcides who had conquered The Gods and created Mantle, or the lethal and quiet Ji-Yeng, who had assassinated Mistral's oppressive ruler and started the kingdom's golden age.

However, The Emerald Knight most certainly did not look like a knight. He didn't look like how he was described in the books at all, he looked so much different. The armor he wore was not that of a knight, nor did it look anything like the Atlesian combat armor that was worn today.

"_What is your synopsis, Doctor?" _the voice of Salem spoke.

"I don't even know where to begin… the armor is certainly unnatural, I'd go as far as to compare it to Atlas's prototype BALDUR suits." he replied. "I can't identify any weaknesses in its structure, as of right now anyway but… if the suit is indeed power armor, I _might_ be able to create something right now, but with such little information I'm not sure if it could work, your grace." the scientist explained.

"_Go ahead and return after you go with Cinder to The Branwen Tribe, Doctor" _she said through her Seer. "_I would rather have success than a maybe, and it wouldn't be beneficial for you to stay here any longer." _she ordered.

"Yes your grace. I will do as you ask, but… are you not worried about your Enforcer?" asked Watts.

"_The Enforcer will be fine, The Emerald Knight cannot kill him, I have made it so. The modifications that I've done to his body have been substantial. Can he be defeated? Yes, but with everything I've done, he cannot be killed. He will return, and when he does so he will have the information you need to craft something that will take down The Knight."_ she replied.

"I understand then, your grace. I shall do as you ask then," he spoke.

With that, the communications died down and the Seer allowed itself to fall gently asleep.

**The Emerald Knight**

_Mistral Kingdom  
__Present Day_

The Master Chief stopped the Warthog. He had gone back to retrieve it from the abandoned complex that was initially, going to be used as a potential base until Oscar found Qrow, however now that Qrow had been found… a new base had been set up, a nice simple place to set up shop until something else happened.

"Is this it?" questioned The Master Chief as he stared at the new apartment in front of him.

"_It is, and we haven't been followed at all, so… go ahead and enter, Chief." _replied Cortana.

The Master Chief nodded and soon exited the Warthog and started walking towards the front door and then… knocked twice.

"I'm comiinnggg!" a high pitched voice cried.

So, The Master Chief waited.

And he waited.

Then, a smiling young girl with crimson hair and a black and red attire opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked, that bright smile still on her face and finally he asked his question upon gazing at her face for only a few moments.

"Is Ozpin there?" he questioned.

"Um… he's…"

"In the body of a young farm boy named Oscar, I know." replied The Master Chief. "I'm his plus one," he said.

The girl's eyes widened, she understood it seemed.

"Then, yes! He's here! Come in, come in!" she said with a smile.

The Master Chief did so, ducking his dead down so he wouldn't knock his head into the door frame on his way in.

"Ozpin! You didn't tell us your plus one was a _**space marine**_!" the young girl happily cried.

There were loud audible gasps and as soon as The Master Chief entered the living room, he found himself surrounded by three other people.

"A space marine? You're kidding!" cried a girl with orange hair.

The Master Chief looked around, taking notice of two boys. One wore a green outfit and had long black hair with a single pink highlight in it. The other boy had shaggy blonde hair and wore a black hoodie with… a rabbit on it.

Seeing that reminded him of Kelly.

Oh did he miss her…

"Hey, what's all the fuss about!" cried an older gruffier masculine voice.

The Master Chief turned and saw a man with spiky black hair and crimson eyes. He wore a simple white and black outfit, and in his hand was a flask. The man's eyes widened as soon as he saw The Chief and soon stepped aside which is when The Master Chief saw Oscar.

"Hello, John." the boy, no, this wasn't Oscar…

This was King Dias.

"My liege," replied The Chief.

"Liege? Wait, you were a _king_?" the girl in red called out.

Dias nodded while the man who had been gazing at The Chief looked down at the once former King and then back at The Chief.

"Holy shit… you weren't kidding when you said he was in ice," he spoke.

"Students, and Qrow… this here is one of my best friends, a man who helped make Remnant into what it is now." said Dias. "This man… is The Emerald Knight,"

* * *

**And that wraps things up for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this lengthy (at 8k words holy shit) chapter and also the previous April Fools chapter.**

**Anyways, I'll go ahead and quickly state a couple things and then I'll be off, one of which is important and I'll start on that now.**

**"Why have things changed throughout the fic? What happened to King Oz?"**

**I've decided to retcon a few things, and I've essentially rewrote a good bit of the previous chapters so they would look nice. Some things have been canned simply because they looked bad, were ridiculous, or just were unnecessary in my point of view. Oz's name as King being one of those things. A few other minor plot details have changed, and that would be because of the reviews left to me by CheesusChrist and Leonard Church (thanks you two)**

**The entire plot and all for The Emerald Knight however, has NOT been changed. It's still the same fic you all know and love, its just the previous chapters look... a tiny bit better for new readers. I think the most that's been changed has been Chapter 2 which looked honestly, atrocious in my eyes and needed to be changed. Chapter 1 has also been changed up a bit, but it still contains the same things as the older one did.**

**Due to this website and how it does things, the new updated chapters may take some time being posted so if you wish to take a look at them, please be patient.  
Also, the previous chapter? It is a joke. Have to say that. The previous chapter is 100% a joke and was meant for the sole purpose of humor.**

**Anyways, that important tidbit is done for. If you don't care about anything else I have to say, that's fine. Hope you have a good day/evening!**

**"Why did you write a shitty April Fools chapter?"**

**Out of spite. Someone else had wanted to do that for their fanfic and I'll be honest... it was bad.**

**Really bad.**

**So I wrote that out of spite, and it's probably one of my finest (and worst) moments. Will it stay up? Yes, yes it will.**

**"Why has it taken you so long to update? You last updated in November you fucking clown!"**

**I'll admit, I've been a lazy fuckwad and I've also been dealing with a few small but rather tedious things in life, not only that but I've also been working on another fanfiction which I've gotten 9 chapters in and it's about 65k words in total I believe. It'll be uploaded when its done, and if you're a fan of Fate I think you'll appreciate it. If not, that's fine and understandable. I've also been doing a thing with another author, that author being my best friend, Roach99.**

**"Will you continue this fic?"**

**Yes. I will, and the next chapters will be just as long and filled with things such as this one (and there probably won't be any AN's unless if something comes up)  
**

**Anyways, that's... honestly all I have to say. Thank you to everyone for sticking around for so long and I'm sorry for this lengthy AN.**


End file.
